


lonely for you only

by sweeetly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Sugawara, Bartender Asahi, College, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Hopeful Oikawa, Idiots in Love, Mid Time Skip, Multi, Only a little canon compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pessimistic Sugawara, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Recreational Drug Use, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Waiter Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetly/pseuds/sweeetly
Summary: The one where 1/10 people had the first words their soulmate would ever say to them spawn on their right arm at the young age of sixteen, and Suga wished he was one of the nine others in the statistic who never received one.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Brief Sugawara Koushi/Miya Atsumu, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 104
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!! I’m kinda really nervous to post this since I haven’t written something like this in a very very long time. So please be patient with me (and be nice please!!!) as I get into writing again! Comments are always appreciated, I would love to hear from you ♡ thank you so much for reading I love you all so so much!

* * *

_  
  
Fables don’t showcase_

_Heroes who are too scared to_

_Take their leap of faith_

* * *

“Thank you very much for coming, have a lovely evening!” The silver-haired man flashed his guests a bright smile, bowing low for them. He returned shortly after, his legs then carrying the rest of him along the same laps he walked through the restaurant every night he was there. His smile from before had faded when all of his customers were finally gone and he really wished his day could be over now. _God I’m tired,_ his thoughts slid across his brain in slow motion, and he’s pretty sure everyone around him could tell, too.  
  
It didn’t take him long to finish the rest of his clean up when his manager told him to leave for the day whenever he was done cashing out, and he’d never been more thankful for anything in his entire life.   
  
“Thank you Misaki, I’ll see you on Friday!” He shouted to her when he left out the back door, taking a deep breath of the fresh air he so badly deserved after a much too long day. The late spring air nipped at his nose and exposed elbows peaking out from his rolled up sleeves as he made the trek back to his dorm. Sugawara Koushi was as normal as your average twenty-one year old could come- hard-working and full of life. If he wasn't at school studying away to complete a double major in Education and Psychology, he was at work serving tables at The Grove, a local favourite which just so happened to be around the corner from the dorm he shared with his best friend. He _absolutely_ had a goal career in mind, _unquestionably_ had an amazing love life, and _most importantly_ did not have a soul mark.  
  
Sugawara Koushi was also quite the liar.  
  
In all honesty, Suga was the most troubled person he’d ever encountered. Well, maybe not the most troubled, but he did have a big problem on his hands. His right arm to be exact. The man gazed at his right wrist, a brown leather-banded watch with a large clean white face presenting itself to him. It wasn’t the watch that was his issue- No, he always found that he was extremely punctual because of that accessory alone. It was what was underneath the watch that was the problem. In a world where 1/10 people had the first words their soulmate would ever say to them spawn on their right arm at the young age of sixteen, Suga wished he was one of the nine others in the statistic who never received one. Looking at his watch strap, he felt the word burn underneath it as if it would melt the thin leather away at any moment. He gently pushed it out of the way, only to see the word still there in all of its glory:

_Sorry_

Suga scoffed, letting his arm fall back to his side in anger. What kind of soul mark was that? The word was something he heard everyday, often leaving him disheartened and hopeless. He’d met people in different walks of life with such interesting marks, words and sentences that you wouldn’t hear from more than that one person you were bound to. Words that he knew were special, and he was stuck with this one. A common word that Suga was uncomfortable with having reserved for just himself. A word so frustrating that Suga could hardly care about his education. He always found himself zoning out in class while gazing at classmates, imagining what the first words they may never utter to him could be. Would his soulmate be one of them? _God_ he hoped not, being bound to a person of the same major would get pretty boring, wouldn’t it? He remained absentminded during work as well, which had got him into trouble more than once. He often looked past the customers faces, trying to read their mind and their arms. Trying to serve people who could potentially be your soulmate was more than nerve-wracking, and frankly, he was over the whole situation.  
  
While it was easier said than done, Suga had sworn that when he moved for college that he would try to not let it bug him anymore. From that point on, he'd ignore the unwanted mark and pursue a relationship based on emotion, not some stupid word. There was even a chance he wouldn't ever meet his soulmate, and Suga was just fine with that. If he went his whole life without meeting his "destined parter", then he'd be-  
  
_Sad_ , his thoughts intruded much to his dismay. No, he'd be fine. In fact, he'd be even better, he'd be _great_. Why pine over someone he doesn't even know? What if they had bad breath, or left the toilet lid up after using the bathroom? _Why, that wouldn't do._ Suga nodded as if his thoughts were words advice from a good friend, and not biased ones from his own brain.   
  
A breeze found its way down the back of his shirt, a shiver making its course down his spine and resting at the small of his back. Of course he didn't bring a jacket, unknowing of the evening chill that was now upon him. He sniffled from the cold, his cheeks tickled pink from the crisp air and he knew Daichi would scold him when he got home.  
  
Sawamura Daichi was the poster child for the perfect best friend. Daichi transferred to his school and joined the same volleyball team as him in sixth grade, and they had been inseparable ever since. Daichi was incredible, full of so many qualities that Suga wished he possessed. Not only was he wise, giving the best advice that Suga constantly ignored, but he was the most dependable person he'd ever met. When Suga announced to both him and their best friend, Azumane Asahi, that he’d been accepted into a college in Sendai, the two boys took no time in applying to schools and jobs in the area and packed up with him. They’d said something about it not being a home without him, and Suga had cried. He hadn’t expected them to move with him, especially with it being only an hour away from where they used to live. He’d be damned if he lost his friends all for school, and there they were supporting him and joining him in his journey to become some teacher. Or something. He’d figure it out.   
  
Stepping foot onto campus, Suga finally felt relief wash over him as he got closer to his room. There had been a mistake when the school assigned rooms, and as a result him and Daichi had to share a one bedroom dorm. Him and Daichi were very lucky to have a spacious dorm however, and nice enough neighbours. They never complained when they had anyone over, and sometimes they’d even say hello when they crossed paths. Maybe that was normal, or maybe Suga didn’t have high expectations. They were quiet and respectful, and that made them good enough in Suga’s eyes. He shoved his hands in his bag to find his key, quickly opening the door and kicking his shoes off into the pile of sneakers by the doorway. (He made a mental note to sort those later.) The best moment of his day was shedding his work garb and turning on a hot shower, optimistically washing away any grime and bad memories of the shift he just experienced. He only wished it would wash away all of his other troubles, too. He yelled a quick hello through the bathroom doorway before shutting the door behind him and turning on the water, hurrying in after stripping his clothes. He let out a hiss at how hot he’d let the water get, turning it down to “just right”, letting his shoulders finally relax.  
  
“Hey,” A voice called from outside the door with a quick knock, almost startling him enough to get shampoo in his eyes. “I know you just got home and you’re washing up, but would you want to head over to Midnight’s when you’re finished up?” Daichi called into the soon steamy room, and Suga couldn’t help but let out a sigh. “I know, you probably had a long day. We can get a drink or two and see Asahi, we haven’t dropped by recently.” Daichi reasoned, before Suga could get a word in. Truthfully, Suga went to visit Asahi at work a few times a week; he liked getting his feedback on his schoolwork.   
  
“Alright, fine,” Suga stuck his head out of the shower to respond. He didn’t have class in the morning, so he wouldn’t feel bad for sleeping in an extra hour. “Don’t expect me to get dressed up though.” He stuck his tongue out at the other boy, and received a warm chuckle.   
  
“Hurry up then,” Daichi turned and left the room, not before shouting back. “Oh, you missed a spot.” Suga poked his head back out of the shower to look in the half fogged mirror to see his whole head covered in shampoo.  
  
Suga rolled his eyes. “No shit.” He mumbled to himself, resuming his washing and quickly finishing up. Towel around his waist, he walked to his side of the room and threw on any outfit that wasn’t his work clothes. He didn’t have to be discrete when changing in front of Daichi, they were very much used to it by now. One of the main cons of their dorm was the lack of privacy, only having one bedroom for both of them while the other slept on the couch. The boys had learned their ways around it, and had generally been respectful of the other having someone stay overnight. As long as the boy in question who had someone stay over washed the sheets, they were allowed to use the bedroom and there were no other words spoken about it the next day. Suga and Daichi were both quite thankful that the couch was so comfortable.  
  
“Ready to get plastered?” Daichi snickered from the doorway, keys jingling into his hand as he grabbed them from the side table.   
  
“Ha-ha, very funny,” Suga sneered, following his friend out the door and towards the bar. Daichi was always eager to get drunk with Suga, and despite how strange it sounded, he truly was just looking out for him. Not only did it not happen often, it was also one of the only things that loosened Suga up. Daichi was the first to realize that Suga carried his stress on his shoulders and bottled up in his stomach, and was solely open to talking about such things when he was intoxicated. Otherwise the silver-haired boy wouldn’t utter a word about his problems, not wanting to burden anyone.   
  
Leaving the dorm usually wasn’t apart of Suga’s plans unless it was absolutely necessary, or if Daichi had something do with it. He’d had more than one “potential soulmate scare” when out and about, whether he accidentally knocked into someone, or something got spilled at work. It wasn’t as if Suga didn’t want to find his soulmate, it was more that he was scared of what to do when he actually found them. What would he say? Would they just be together forever once they met? Suga shuddered at the thought. Commitment was overrated and people were usually jerks, so it was better to stay away anyways.   
  
“I can’t even remember the last time we went out drinking,” Daichi continued, making sure to look both ways before crossing the street toward the pub. Suga smiled at his friends safekeeping, not feeling the need to look for danger at all as he blindly followed beside him.   
  
“I can’t imagine it was anything eventful,” Suga tried to brush off the question, reaching for the door and holding it for Daichi. Outings occasionally made Suga nervous, and the last thing he wanted to do was relive the feeling he had when drinking the last time with Daichi. He was positive he remembered what they did, some nonconsensual flirting and quite a lot of embarrassment included. He pushed the thoughts away as fast as he could without getting flustered, closing the door behind him and hoping the conversation would be left outside the lounge.   
  
The boys walked into the crowded pub and Suga couldn’t help but wonder what everyone was doing here on a Tuesday of all days, ignoring his own reasoning. As he gazed around looking for familiar faces, he caught Daichi speaking with the pretty hostess from the corner of his eye. _Ugh_. Jealous thoughts of Daichi not having a soul mark and the fact that he could talk to whoever he wanted without feeling guilty of having a stupid mark wrestled with rational ones. He looked away from the interaction entirely as he felt his stomach flip over inside of him. Suga had tried to live as freely as Daichi, yet he’d been the one to break up high school relationships and hook ups from his own regret. Something inside of him was adamant on finding a soulmate, a voice that called out to him angrily whenever he so much as looked at anybody else. It wasn’t fair. _And it never will be, will it?  
  
_“Come on, she’s clearing a spot for us,” Daichi grabbed Suga by the shoulder and ushered him in, and Suga pushed his sourness aside for the time being. He’d get back to those spiteful thoughts later like he did routinely every night.   
  
“Hello gentlemen,” They were greeted by a kind but loud voice, one they could instantly pick out in a crowd. A gentle giant was behind the glossy bar top of The Midnight Lounge, pouring a miscellaneous mix of alcohol into five shot glasses in front of him. Suga crinkled his nose at the smell of the hard liquor, but nevertheless flashed a bright smile once he sat down and looked up at his friend, Azumane Asahi.   
  
“Good evening barkeep,” Daichi greeted as fondly as ever, his tone already improving Suga’s mood. “We’ll have two bottles of your finest sake, please.” The phrase bought a belly laugh from Asahi.  
  
“I don’t know about our finest, but a couple cheaper bottles for you two students can definitely be arranged,” Asahi smirked as Daichi flipped him off, placing a bottle of sake in front of both of them followed by two short glasses. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” He finished, wiping down the bar where he’d previously poured the shots.   
  
Suga was the first to fill the glasses, leaning on the counter so he wouldn’t have to raise his voice. “Daichi couldn’t remember the last time we went drinking, and we’re both free in the morning. We thought, why not?” His shrug was followed by sake, a trail of soft heat trickling down his throat behind it. He looked over at Daichi and noticed he was already going to open the second bottle, so they’d each have one open for themselves. _Well, it’s going to be one of those nights,_ Suga thought, kissing his peaceful morning goodbye.   
  
“Oh, I remember,” Asahi’s forehead scrunched in thought as he stroked his well-groomed beard. “Unless you two went on a secret excursion without me, it has to be the winter bar hop we did in Tokyo.”   
  
The answer clearly caught Daichi by surprise, as he almost spat out the sake he’d just drank. “I knew it was something fun, I can’t believe I forgot! Suga, wasn’t that when Yaku was so far gone that he thought you were Lev?” Daichi managed to say between rumbling fits of laughter.   
  
Suga’s face went bright red at the memory, but thankfully the bar was dark enough to shield his embarrassment. He thought back to that night, recalling Yaku trying to cling onto him like a kid climbing a tree. No matter how many times he’d told the boy that he wasn’t Lev, Yaku would just go on about how ridiculous he was being, but that he seemed shorter than usual that day. “It wasn’t that serious,” He tried to wave away the quickly approaching conversation with a forced smile, his efforts being disregarded as the others began to reminisce. This is exactly the conversation he wanted Daichi to leave outside, but here it was, stinking up the crowded room.   
  
“Right, I completely forgot about that,” Asahi chortled back, his hands busy polishing various glasses a shy dishwasher left in front of him the moment before. “He really wouldn’t let go of you Suga.”   
  
“And then when Lev came back, I thought you were about to get a black eye,” Daichi giggled as he poured himself some more sake, Suga gesturing to his own glass for another refill as well. If they were going to talk about this kind of stuff, he’d need some help from his pal, sake. “That whole ordeal almost got us kicked out.”   
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault that Lev couldn’t keep an eye on him,” Suga mumbled into his glass before he chased the words with the drink. “I don’t know why he was worried, though. Yaku isn’t my type in the first place.” A blush hit his cheeks hard- it was unusual of him to bring stuff like this up around Daichi, as he knew the boy was into girls, and girls only. Not that it would be a problem with how understanding his friend was, but the last thing he wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable. He could sense the amused gazes that both of his friends were giving him, and he avoided them by pouring himself another drink. He could already feel the alcohol pooling in his stomach, and he blamed himself for not eating a proper meal earlier.   
  
“Oh really? Suga, I don’t think I even know what your type is.” Daichi peered at his friend in interest, and Suga finally turned back and glared in hopes of shutting him up. “Tall? Dark? Handsome? Someone like Kuroo, perhaps?”  
  
_Yes, yes, and yes,_ Suga thought, his cheeks searing and he wished he could leave for a moment to collect himself. _Kuroo is indeed very nice to look at, too._ “I don’t think it’s really important-“ He started, interrupted by laughs from all sides of him.   
  
“Okay, okay, we’ll just say I’m right and leave it there,” Daichi polished off another glass of liquor which made the bottle around half empty. Asahi did his due diligence as a bartender by keeping the two in check as they drank, (“You two should slow down”, “Have you eaten anything today?”) but Suga knew he wasn’t really that worried. The taller boy had also ordered them a basket of french fries to soak up the extra booze in their systems. (“On the house, you guys will need the carbs.”)   
  
“Do you ever wonder if your soulmate will be your type, looks-wise?” Daichi went off again, a few of his words starting to blend together which made Suga think that maybe he wasn’t joking about getting plastered tonight.   
  
“I thought we were leaving this conversation,” Suga sighed in frustration, tracing the brim of his glass with a finger, his chin resting in his other palm. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about love, was that the only thing Daichi could even think of?   
  
“Haven’t you ever thought about it before, though? I’m just curious,” Daichi shrugged off Suga’s slightly drunken temper, and Suga wished he could do the same to Daichi’s stupid questions. Suga grabbed a bottle and poured himself another, looking away from Asahi and his friendly glance.   
  
“He has a right to be curious, Suga,” The bartender started, crossing his arms across his chest. “He doesn’t have a soul mark so it’s only normal to ask questions.” Suga still couldn’t look at him, he was being so nice and Suga felt bad for how angry he was getting at both of them.  
  
“I never asked for one, I hate this stupid thing,” Suga grumbled, holding his exposed wrist up in front of him. “You’re lucky to not have one. All it does is cause me trouble and piss me off.” He felt himself fuming, wishing they would stop bugging him about this and let him pretend he never even had it. He knew if he was sober he’d be calling himself a brat, but right now he didn’t care- His friends needed to stop pushing his buttons.  
  
“But Suga, how is it causing you trouble when you aren’t even looking for your soulmate?” Daichi questioned with a brow raised, reaching across the bar to grab a handful of fries. “Wouldn’t it only be trouble if you were actively trying?” Suga noticed Asahi give Daichi a warning look, but the other boy was a tiny bit too drunk to understand it.   
  
“Guys, listen, I’d rather be alone than be on the hunt for someone who may not even love me back,” Suga snapped back, but immediately felt bad for his tone. “I’d rather develop something without a soul mark involved. Something real, something organic.” He spoke softer, taking his frustration down a notch. He noticed Daichi rolling his eyes and Asahi let out a small yet hearty chuckle.   
  
“Suga, you don’t get it,” Asahi mindlessly grabbed a clean glass from the tower next to him, making Suga anxious that they’d topple over at any moment. “Isn’t a soul mark the most organic kind of love to ever receive? It’s not one you asked for, sure, but having a specific person assigned to you is pretty romantic don’t you think?” Asahi explained it as if it was the easiest thing in the world, and not the biggest stress that Suga had ever dealt with. He started mixing a drink as Suga tried to formulate a response, but he couldn’t really argue that point.   
  
“I don’t know, Asahi,” Suga shook his head, grabbing some fries for himself. “What if he’s a jerk?” He asked quietly, and he was rewarded with another warm chuckle.   
  
Asahi leaned across the bar and grabbed Suga’s wrist, showing him the word he fought with everyday. “Then he’s your jerk,” he said simply, smiling so dearly at his friend. “And you’re going to love him.”   
  
Suga’s cheeks flushed as he ripped his wrist away, fighting the urge to grin back at his friend but failing slightly as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. “You really are a gentle giant, huh?”   
  
“He’s just living up to his brand,” Daichi slurred, and Suga let out a belly laugh at how Daichi slipped under both his and Asahi’s radar, nearly finishing the bottle in front of him.   
  
Judging it to have about three full glasses left, Suga grabbed it from Daichi and kept it on his side of the bar. “I’ll be taking this,” he replied, polishing it off in no time and soon being on Daichi’s level. The three friends joked and told stories the rest of the night until the bar closed, the conversation of soulmates not coming up again.   
  
Suga and Daichi drunkly sung old songs on their walk home, faces flushed with happiness and from the chilliness of the air, and Suga for once was fine. Not stressed, not buried in frustration and responsibility, but fine. He felt carefree and light, ready to take on the world, ready to take on anything.  
  
Well, just about anything.   
  
He went to sleep that night curled up on the couch(Daichi was a touch more inebriated, so Suga graciously let him take the bed), and couldn’t push the thoughts of his soulmate away. He had so many expectations but none at the same time- he felt greedy expecting them to be kind, attractive, loyal, funny, but felt like he shouldn’t be expecting anything at all.   
  
_“It’s not one you asked for, sure, but having a specific person assigned to you is pretty romantic don’t you think?”  
  
__“What if he’s a jerk?”  
  
__“Then he’s your jerk, and you’re going to love him.”   
  
_Irritation started to build up inside of him at the consideration of searching for a soulmate, but the tired smile playing on his lips contradicted the feeling altogether. He couldn’t spend his whole life actively avoiding his soulmate. Maybe it was a good thing to start looking, what did he have to lose?  
  
_I’ll see you in my dreams, jerk._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hey everyone!! I wanted to wait a whole week before posting this chapter but I got too excited. things will start picking up after this chapter I swear!! thanks for reading/commenting/the kudos as always, the support I’ve felt is unreal! I’ll see you all next chapter ♡

* * *

_A tiny flower_

_That never faced the sunlight_

_Had no chance to bloom_

* * *

The smell of coffee may not be enough to wake up everybody, but it sure was enough for Suga. His body stretched on it’s own, his face scrunched up as his muscles and joints pulled and screamed at him for working too hard the few days before. When he finally got the courage to open his eyes and wish the pale sun a good morning(afternoon?), he noticed the piping hot cup of coffee and an orange on the table in front of him. _Thank you Daichi_. A weak smile took over his face as he leaned over to have his most important meal of the day, no matter how pitiful it might be.

“Good morning sunshine,” Daichi’s voice filled his eardrums and rattled around in his head like a loose marble, and he was surprised it took him that long to realize that he was hungover. “Sleep well?” The dark-haired man turned the corner from the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe with his own cup of coffee in hand. Suga could imagine exactly how he looked right now in his crumpled up state, half hanging off of their sofa with a slice of orange between his lips.

“I don’t know yet, what time is it?” Suga responded groggily, his voice thick with both sleep and phlegm. While clearing his throat, he went to look at his wrist where he normally kept his watch but was surprised to see it gone. He instead caught a glimpse of what the watch in question normally covered, a grimace taking over where the smile had been a minute ago.   
  
“It’s 11:03,” Daichi read from his phone, walking over to sit down next to Suga. “You took your watch off before bed last night, you said that you wanted to ‘ _air your mark out_ ’.” He chuckled, noticing Suga’s discomfort without the accessory on. “You seemed to warm up to the idea of having a soulma-“  
  
“Don’t,” Suga pointed at him, a glare darkening his expression and warning Daichi of danger if he kept on this topic. “It’s not happening.” Daichi raised a brow at his reaction, and Suga raised a brow in return. “I’m serious! I don’t want a soulmate. You know this.  
  
“Well it’s not like you can just pick and choose what’s given to you naturally Suga,” Daichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “ _I_ may know that you don’t want one, but _you_ should know that it’s not up to you.”   
  
Suga scoffed and stood up, ignoring the nauseous gurgling in his stomach. He headed to the part of the dorm that some would consider a kitchen, just bar any of the appliances other than a mini-fridge and a microwave. “Whatever you say Dai,” He grumbled over to the man, pouring his fresh coffee into a travel mug, making sure he screwed the lid on tight. He left it on the counter while he changed into his clothes for the day, making sure to pack his work clothes with him for later. “I’m going to class,” He called to Daichi, who was in the exact same spot with the exact same expression on his face. Suga knew he was disappointed in the way he snapped at him but what did the man expect? A complete change of heart over a short, drunk conversation? _Yeah right_. This isn’t something that would change in one night. This isn’t something Suga anticipated to change at all. He slid on his loafers, something he could get away with at both work and school, and walked back over to the couch. “Thanks for breakfast.” He mumbled to his friend, picking up the rest of his orange and his travel mug on his way out.   
  
He bitterly chewed at the slice of orange as he made his way to Psychology, his mind reeling through the previous conversation with his roommate over and over again. The same picture of Daichi looking incredibly disheartened flashed through his brain and he couldn’t help but frown. Daichi should know better, he should remember how stubborn his friend was. Especially when it came to this. Suga understood that Daichi was probably looking out for him, but he wished his friend would pretend his mark didn’t exist just like he did, and let him live an uncomplicated life.   
  
Suga arrived to class 15 minutes early, and he guessed being early was better than being late, despite feeling like he needed the extra few minutes to get fully ready back in the dorm. He couldn’t shake the feeling of forgetting something, but he was sure it wasn’t important enough to worry about. He sat down in his normal seat and slid his laptop out of his bag, opening up notes he’d started refining for his approaching exam.   
  
“Good morning!”   
  
The buzzing going on in his head caused him to read the first line three times in a row, the words only sticking for a second before getting completely lost in the purgatory which was his thoughts.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
He took an angry sip of his coffee. Why did he have to be put in such a bad mood before class when he was supposed to be studying? It would be impossible to get any work done now, his brain full of their argument.   
  
“Earth to Sugawara, do you copy?”   
  
Suga came back to reality with a start, and would’ve spilled coffee on his lap if it wasn’t for the trusty lid. “Oh, Michimiya, good morning.” He responded with a sigh, partly thankful for not burning himself, the rest of him regulating his heart beat. “I didn’t notice you come in.”  
  
Michimiya Yui was a close friend of Daichi’s in high school, and Suga was pretty sure the two had ginormous crushes on each other. He had always noticed how well they had gotten along, and him and Asahi were waiting on the day that Daichi would finally ask her on a date. She said that she’d moved to Sendai for school like Suga and his friends had, but he was positive that she and Daichi had sworn on going to the same university since the day they secretly fell for each other. Reasoning aside, Suga was happy to have someone he knew in one of his classes. 

  
“Clearly,” Michimiya laughed, setting up her own laptop and a notepad, assorted coloured gel pens the next thing to leave her bag. Suga was always impressed by her completing all of her notes in pen instead of digital like the rest of the class.“I was beginning to think there wasn’t anything going on up there!” She tapped the top of Suga’s head, making him flinch away from her touch. She giggled and tousled his hair, and Suga remembered that he forgot to comb it on his way out the door this morning as well. What a day this has been.   
  
“Believe it or not, you’re right- there isn’t much going on up there today,” Suga replied, trying to sound lighthearted and joking, but he probably ended up sounding vacant. “It’s just, uh, not my day today I guess.” He mumbled to the girl, flattening out his hair to make himself look at least a little alive.   
  
Michimiya put a hand on his shoulder, giving him an empathetic look he’d compare to his mother’s. “I kind of got the feeling. Do you work after this?” Suga gave her a sheepish nod, and she pulled a pack of gum and a hairbrush out of her school bag, sliding them across the desk. “Take these, I won’t miss them today. Just return the brush tomorrow and buy me new gum later,” The smile on her face was warm, and Suga could feel his icy attitude from before melt away. He thanked her happily, tucking the brush away in his bag and quickly popping gum in his mouth in embarrassment- even on his off days, he never forgot to brush his teeth. _Sugawara Koushi, if you don’t pull it together before work today you’ll get fired_. He inwardly scolded himself, rubbing his still sleepy eyes as their professor walked in and began the class.

* * *

By the end of the block, Suga had typed about half a page in notes and he was positive he’d have to ask Michimiya to borrow hers to copy later when he noticed she’d written around two. His hangover was making his head foggy, and the whole day just seemed off. When he arrived at work that day, he noticed a few things that normally wouldn’t bother him; He never finished his orange or his coffee, and when he had grabbed his work clothes that morning, he’d grabbed the work pants with the rip in the inner leg instead of his new ones. He could caffeinate and feed himself at work, sure, but there was no way he could sew his pants back together and there certainly wasn’t time for him to go home and back with new pants.  
  
His first few tables were rough- he forgot spoons for a couple to stir their tea with, and a cola for the family with the birthday boy. Nothing that would make him lose his job, but nothing that would earn him any praise either. When his section had cleared out for the most part, he asked Moniwa to cover his remaining tables while he took a short break. His limbs were failing him, his head was booming, and if he saw another plate of food in the next ten minutes he might explode. He was absolutely ready to write this day off as a loss, to crawl back into bed and not leave until he was content with showing his face around his peers and customers again. Walking past the few people on break in the small staff room, he went straight to the bathrooms half to just sit in solitude, half to get rid of the small breakfast he had managed to get down. _If there is a God, please, make me never drink again. Smite me if I do.   
  
_“Suga,” A voice called from the office linked to the staff room as Suga came out of the bathroom. “I noticed something earlier, but I didn’t end up asking you about it.” Misaki’s head poked out of the room, her office chair wheeling behind her as she pushed herself over with her feet.   
  
“Okay, what’s up?” Suga leaned against the counter, his gaze flickering from his boss to the slow drips from the coffee machine into the pot. He debated pouring another cup, but maybe increasing his heart rate before speaking to a manager wasn’t the greatest idea.   
  
“I can’t believe I’ve never seen your soul mark before!” Misaki’s voice was cheerful, and the dread and confusion in the pit of Suga’s stomach combined with the uneasiness from last night’s sake. How did she know he had one? He looked down at his wrist, and _oh_ , that’s what he had forgotten. He’d left his watch on the coffee table when he took it off the night before.   
  
“Oh, this old thing?” Suga sighed out a short laugh, trying to play out his overwhelming discomfort. “Yeah, I’ve had it forever! Like, for five years.” He felt the sassy comment slip from his lips but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to talk about it, that’s specifically why it was always kept hidden.  
  
“Oh really?” The reply reeked of sarcasm, and Suga had to laugh. “Let me see it,” She wheeled herself closer, reaching for Suga’s arm eagerly. As much as Suga wanted to stuff his hands in his pockets and walk out, he felt obligated to obey his manager’s wishes, regardless of the oncoming misery. “What’s it say?” She mumbled softly to herself, tilting her head to read it right side up. Suddenly, her face fell and she looked quickly up at Suga. He saw her look, it said it all. He didn’t have to ask what was wrong to know she felt awkward about the difficult situation he was put into by fate. “Oh. Well, at least it wasn’t too hard for you to find him.” She continued, finally standing up to pour herself a coffee.   
  
Suga’s brow raised to what felt like his hairline, not bothering to hide the clear puzzled look from his features. “What do you mean?” He turned to the cabinets and pulled out a mug for himself as well, waiting for his turn as Misaki poured four sugars into the bottom of her mug. He was cautious with his amount of sugar, yet added a drop too much cream for his liking when his turn came around.   
  
“What do I mean? Aren’t you dating Sawamura?”  
  
Suga just about dropped his mug back onto the counter. Thank goodness he hadn’t taken a sip, or it would’ve been spat out all over the girl in front of him. “Uh, wow, um, no,” He stammered, placing his cup back onto the counter gently, steadying himself with the same hand on the surface. “It’s really not like that, I swear. We’re just roommates. Strictly platonic.” His voice was shaky and man, was it hot in here. Him and Daichi? His face flushed in embarrassment and visuals of Daichi the day they met all those years ago in middle school as well as the same disappointed boy in his dorm flooded into his brain. His heart sank to his feet- He’d have to apologize later, wouldn’t he?  
  
“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry,” Misaki laughed to herself. “It’s just that you two are always together I guess. I thought it was kind of implied by all the time you two spend with each other.” She shrugged, picking up her coffee and retreated back to the office. “But now that I know he’s single, you can tell him to come by whenever he wants!” She called back out to Suga before shutting the door behind the rolling chair, the sound of her sliding toward her desk still heard beyond the door.  
  
Suga took a deep breath, his memories taking him back to an overcast day in 2007.  
  
  
 _Suga looked over to his best friend, Daichi, the two of them giggling as they walked into their home room. If the talk on the playground during break was correct, they were about to have a discussion about sex education. Their teacher tried to calm the group of thirteen year olds down, but there was nothing stopping the endless chatter and laughter at the idea of it all.   
  
__“I wonder how long this is going to be,” Daichi collapsed into his chair behind his desk with a grunt. After the gym class they just attended, Suga didn’t blame him; He could feel his own muscles starting to twitch and groan at him from the laps they’d had to run for the class. They were both tired, and they only had mathematics after this “discussion” to get through to be able to go back into the gym for practice.  
  
_ _“Hopefully not too long. It actually makes me want to go to math instead,” Suga chuckled, pulling out his chair at the desk next to Daichi’s and folding into it as well. “This stuff is just weird, why do we need to talk about it in school?” He ranted on to his friend, who merely nodded in reply. Suga had never been interested in anyone in that way in his whole life, he’d only ever felt his cheeks heat up when he talked to his pretty substitute teacher and Daichi. But never had he ever wanted to go any further than maybe hold hands, or give his friend a bear hug after winning a game of volleyball. He felt his face tingle and he turned away from Daichi, who had been watching Suga ramble on the moment before.  
  
_ _“Hello everyone,” A loud and bored voice echoed across the room, and the students grumbled a greeting in response to the front where the lady stood. Suga identified her as their school’s counsellor, who he guessed also knew a lot about sex? His head tilted as she started her spiel, soon moving on to recite the parts of the reproductive system, putting a condom on a banana(which cracked Suga, Daichi, and the rest of the class up for a good five minutes), and talked about periods. Most of the class recoiled in disgust, a few strong-stomached girls being the exception.   
  
__The counsellor closed the old anatomy book and placed it on the table next to her, replacing it with a significantly smaller, unlabeled notebook. She opened it and looked up at the class, her dull stare burning a hole in each and every one of their foreheads. “Soul marks,” She started, turning to the chalkboard to write the word in large letters. “Have nothing to do with sex, but are important for you to know about.”   
  
__Suga perked up at this, the topic finally changing from sex into something that actually sounded kind of cool. He’d heard about something like this before, his mother had briefly brought it up to him when he was younger. He remembered bits and pieces of their conversation, but nothing enough to be able to speak about it himself. Just that words were written on your skin by no one in particular and that they stayed forever.  
  
_ _“We’ve yet to find a reason for why they occur, but it is found that a portion of the population will have words written on the skin of their right wrist when they turn sixteen years old. The words will be the first ones your soul mate will ever say to you if you two are to ever meet.” The lady drawled on as if this wasn’t the most mind blowing thing the class had ever heard in their lives. Suga had initially found himself drawn in, but now, blank. The rest of her words went in one ear and out the other, the new information making Suga chew on his bottom lip in deep thought. What is it, what were they? He did a deep dive into his inner thoughts for the first words he’d ever said to everyone in his whole life. What if his soul mate was a stranger he’d met at the mall? What if it was someone he’d met when he was on his annual family trip to Tokyo?   
  
__  
What if it was Daichi?  
  
  
_ _His heart sank, his mind frantically searching for any and all words the two had ever shared. He couldn’t forget this, he really, really couldn’t. He could remember a joke they shared last weekend during practice, but he couldn’t remember what the first words they ever said to each other were. Suga suddenly felt a stinging in his eyes, and thankfully the class was ending and everybody was getting up so they wouldn’t notice his now quiet crying. Everybody but Daichi, anyways.   
  
__“That banana thing was hilario- Oh, Suga, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Daichi looked at him with a mix of shock and sadness, the boy frozen to his chair. Suga quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his uniform, making sure no one around him would ever have evidence of him crying at school.   
  
__“It’s nothing.”   
  
__“Suga, tell me. I’m your friend.”   
  
__Suga couldn’t not give in to his friend’s caring aura, and wiped at a solitary tear that made it’s way down his face. “Well, I know we don’t have any marks on us yet or anything, but if we do, um,” He stammered softly, a small sniffle pausing his words. “I just can’t remember what our first words were, Dai.”   
  
__Daichi’s expression went from stunned to kind in moments, though he took a second to absorb what his friend had just told him. “Suga, I wanna tell you this without you getting sad, okay?” He started, reaching a hand out to gently rub Suga’s shoulder. “I, uh, don’t like boys. I guess I don’t really know that yet, but I at least don’t think I do. But you’re always going to be someone I really love having around,” He withdrew his hand, still smiling his signature loving smile at his friend. “You’re my best friend, Suga. I want it to be like that forever.”   
  
__Suga felt his heart skip some beats, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was sad or happy to have such a good friend. He leaned over to give Daichi a short hug, not wanting to draw much attention to the two of them after having such a strange talk, and returned the same warm smile. “You’re my best friend too, Daichi.”  
  
  
_ Suga blinked the memory away, and thanked whoever looked over him that no one else in the room noticed his and Misaki’s interaction. It didn’t look like it anyways, the lazy dishwasher sitting with his feet up on the break table staring at the bright TV screen, and a hostess sleeping across two chairs, her jacket used as a pillow. Suga was jealous- he wished he could sleep anywhere he wanted to, especially at work. Especially today, it was exactly what he needed after everything that happened.   
  
_Maybe I’ll do just that, go home and take the best nap of my life._ Suga thought as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping girl, but shook his thoughts away. He’d told Asahi he’d visit every Wednesday so his friend wasn’t lonely on his slow night shift. In return, his friend helped him by giving him advice on his work for school, which worked just fine for Suga. He picked up his coffee mug and left the break room to go finish his hell shift, hoping it would be over sooner than later.   
  
By the time Suga had come back to his section, Moniwa had caused more trouble in ten minutes than Suga had his whole shift. Spilled drinks, food sent to wrong tables, and yelling? _Why was there yelling?_ With a heavy sigh he placed his mug down once more after taking a long sip, mentally preparing himself for the damage control that was yet to come.   
  


* * *

  
Enjoying the rest of his evening would be a tough feat when all that was in store for him was studying and nursing the rest of his hangover. _At least I finished that awful shift._ He thought back to the rest of the night and how he barely survived. Moniwa apologized more times than he could count for his unintentional chaos, even when Suga had told him to stop apologizing after about six times. Misaki encouraged Suga to bring Daichi around more often, and Suga had politely avoided answering the pleas- he didn’t want to be at work when he didn’t need to be, especially when he wasn’t being paid for it.   
  
Leaving the restaurant, his mind drifted with the gentle wind back to his memories of that class with Daichi. Nostalgia bubbled up inside of him when he thought back to Daichi calling him in urgency a few weeks after the sex education course. He found out what they originally said to each other when they met, and Suga remembered writing the words down:   
  
  
“ _My name is Sugawara Koushi, would you like to play volleyball after school with me?_ ”   
  
  
Those words were somewhere in his school notebook in his parents home, most likely sitting in a box stored away in the basement. Recalling his innocence made his chest swell with joy, regret also settling there from the short tiff they had earlier. Pushing a hand through his hair as if it would push the veil of anxiety off of him as well, he walked toward the entrance of The Midnight Lounge. He identified the same hostess who greeted him as the same one who was there yesterday, and gave her a quick nod before walking himself into the bar.   
  
“Hey! How are you feeling today?” A familiar voice called across the slick bar top as Suga took a seat at the high stools. The two made eye contact, and Asahi let out a chuckle. “Hopefully better than you look?”   
  
“Sorry to get your hopes up, then.” Suga gave his friend a sour look that didn’t last long, softening up at Asahi’s worried expression. He took his laptop out of his bag and set up to work on his stupid project. He had to teach his class a topic of his choice at an elementary level for his final project, and Suga had picked poetry. The unfortunate thing was that he was kind of mediocre at poetry. Why did he possibly want to teach literature again? Suga had a problem with picking another subject, because what else was he good at that he could teach a class of college students? Setting a volleyball? Picking fights with his perfectly polite friends? Yeah, that could be one.   
  
“Are you alright?” Asahi started, and Suga knew he was about to be gently interrogated. Asahi was good at being so nice yet so straightforward, enough to get him to open up fully and realize only after the fact that he’d been read like a book. If he wasn’t going into fashion, Suga would assume Asahi would go down as the best therapist to ever live. “I’m sorry if Daichi and I bugged you too much last night.”  
  
“No, don’t worry. It’s not that,” Suga muttered, dismissing the apology with the wave of a hand. “I had a hard day, that’s all.” He flinched as hislaptop powered on, the light much brighter than anything else in the lounge. He turned it down immediately, then opened the notepad of his “writing”. The page was filled with scrap notes and fragmented pieces of potential poems, topics and structures floating in the white space. It all reminded him of his thoughts since he turned sixteen, scattered and incomplete.  
  
Asahi leaned across the bar and gazed at the screen, his eyes finding something noteworthy enough to cloud his expression with worry once more. “ _As he takes a drag / Of the slender cigarette / I wish he craved me / Instead._ ” The tall man recited it out loud, and Suga wanted to hide. Why did he sound like a broken-hearted fourteen year old girl? “Are you sure you’re okay, Suga?”  
  
Suga dragged a hand down his face, thankful that the bar was slow enough to have a conversation with Asahi, but busy enough for no one to hear them. “Yeah, Asahi. I’m fine,” He clicked off of the poetry tab, staring at the blank space in front of him like inspiration would pop out of it at any moment. “On another note, Daichi and I had a disagreement today.”   
  
Asahi backed away from Suga, starting to put a dozen freshly washed glasses back where they belonged next to him. “Was it about what I thinkit’s about?”   
  
“Yeah, probably. He just assumes that I’m all about tracking down my soul mate and falling head over heels for them after one talk. I’m just overwhelmed I guess,” Suga typed the word “ _overwhelmed_ ” on the screen and hoped it would spark some sort of motivation to write a stanza or two of gibberish to edit later.   
  
“I think you’re reading him the wrong way.” Asahi paused his work duty for a moment to look at Suga directly, without a distraction. “I’m sure Daichi is eager to see his friend take a step in the right direction. He doesn’t want you to be sad and lonely, Suga.”   
  
“I don’t want to be sad or lonely either, Asahi. How would you feel to be unable to even entertain the idea of someone only because your own biology says so?” Suga felt his temper rise again, and he wished he could go back to the times where he only got angry at his body for being too sore to play another skirmish. “These stupid marks on my skin make me feel _guilty_ for looking at someone the wrong way.”  
  
“Take your mark out of the situation for a minute,” Asahi crossed his arms across his chest, the irritated look n his face as close to a glare that he could ever muster. “Imagine your friend was getting angry all the time for something they could fix with the change of their mindset and some time, and they were refusing to do it.”   
  
Suga didn’t have to think too hard to know that Asahi was already right, and he was probably about to be even more right soon.   
  
“I know you’re mad at the world right now Suga, but you need to take a step back and look deeper into your situation. It isn’t as bad as you think it is, I swear.” Asahi continued on firmly, not letting Suga get a single word in. It’s not like he wanted to anyways, no trace of an argument came to his mind to combat Asahi’s words. “I know we all have bad days, but you need to stop your bad day streak or else you’ll end up bitter all by yourself.”  
  
“I get it, Asahi. You win.” Suga shook his head, holding his hands up in defence at the strong words of advice. He knew this wasn’t a conversation he was going to excel in, he knew when he had to back down.   
  
The satisfied look on Asahi’s face was enough to make Suga let out a belly laugh, being reminded of a dog who’d found his bone after digging five different holes in the backyard. “Good, I’m glad,” The tall man went back to putting away glasses, the movement robotic yet graceful all at the same time. “Now, can we forget about this whole thing for at least a night? We’re invited to Tendou’s party this weekend and I don’t see a reason not to go.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Suga looked away from the man, not wanting to see the hopefulness on his face. “I can think of a few reasons.” He fiddled with his fingers and fought with the silent screams in his head that insisted on declining the offer. Asahi was right after all- he should be going out and enjoying himself when he had the time to, before he had a real job and no time to see his friends anymore. The fear, excitement, and overall nervousness knotted his insides together at the thought of socializing, stumbling through awkward conversations with old classmates and athletes, and it made him want to vomit. (Or maybe it was the remnants of his hangover finally catching up to him.)  
  
“There’s nothing to worry about though,” Asahi started, pushing the now empty rack toward the kitchen with a clatter as it slid across the bar floor. “The only ones invited are people we played volleyball with. You’ll know everyone there, so you won’t bump into anyone you don’t want to see.” He used air quotes to dance around the unwanted subject and Suga was thankful. Asahi’s signature trait was to make him feel at ease with his comforting words, always knowing exactly what to say to turn his mood around.   
  
Suga needed to ask Asahi how he did that.   
  
Suga closed his laptop with a sigh, his schoolwork escaping him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get anything done tonight. “I guess it has been a long time since we went out, hasn’t it?”   
  
“So you’ll come?” Asahi asked with a newfound enthusiasm, and Suga had to wonder where it came from. He knew damn well it wasn’t from him potentially wanting to go to this party, but probably because Nishinoya Yuu would be there and with him and Daichi there he’d have moral support. The connection those two shared was unlike any other that Suga had ever felt or seen with anyone else, it really was a sight to see. The two were bound to the hip whenever they were together and it made him smile whenever they interacted. Maybe they’d finally get the sexual tension out of the way at Tendou’s, but Suga didn’t count on it.   
  
“I didn’t say that,” Suga waved a hand dismissively at his friend, watching the giant wither at the response. Suga laughed. “But jeez, if you’re going to look so sad then I feel like I should.”   
  
Asahi instantly perked up, reaching across the bar to grab Suga’s hands. “Thanks Suga. You know it wouldn’t be the same without you there.” The look in his eyes was so sincere and Suga wanted to protect him at all costs. _What good friends I have,_ he thought for a moment before his face fell to the floor. He took a hand away from Asahi to wipe it down his face, his palm lingering before falling back down to the bar top.   
  
“I have to apologize to Daichi, don’t I?”  
  
“I won’t pressure you into anything, bu-“  
  
“So that’s a yes.”

* * *

Suga nervously walked to his dorm, stopping for a moment only to take one breath in, and one breath out. He hated confrontation, and his friends knew that if he could go through life by sweeping all conflict under the rug, he would. He unlocked the door and slowly walked in, peaking his head in first to see if he could spot Daichi or if he had time to compose himself. No one. “I’m home,” he called into the dorm without any bravery, and he was thankful that his voice didn’t crumble. He toed his shoes off into the still unorganized pile of sneakers, walking towards the sofa to place his school bag down next to it.   
  
“Hey, welcome home.” Suga turned towards the voice and saw Daichi come from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower with his sweatpants on. In another life Suga would be all over him, but in this one he clearly needed to focus on other things. (He cursed inwardly for having such attractive friends, however) “How was your day?” He could tell the question was forced, and Daichi had other things he’d rather be saying.   
  
Suga shrugged, turning away from his friend to start changing into his pajamas. “It was alright, Michimiya was a lifesaver. She lent me her brush and some gum,” He chuckled to himself, hoping it would ease the tension. “What about you?”  
  
“It was fine,” The man responded, and he heard the sofa squeak when it was sat on. “Nothing out of the ordinary, really.”

Silence.

The two sat uncomfortably in the room filled with suspense, and they both knew that one of them had to say something.  
  
“Look, Daich-“  
  
“I’m sor-“  
  
“You first.”   
  
“No, no, it’s fine. You go.”   
  
Suga finished tugging his shirt on then sat down next to his friend, nervously fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m sorry Dai,” He admitted with a small sigh, staring into his lap now covered in plaid boxer shorts. “I shouldn’t have been mad at you today. Asahi helped me realize that I need to look at my situation another way, and I’m hoping it will help me with this whole thing,” He waved his wrist for a moment, finally getting the courage to look up at his friend. “I see now that you two are coming from the same place. I’m sorry.”   
  
Daichi cracked a smile, nodding to his friend. “I couldn’t have said it any better myself,” he started, pushing a hand through his damp hair. “I’m sorry for pushing you too far out of your comfort zone.”   
  
Suga let out a small breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, a smile tugging at his lips once again as the tension disappeared. The two sat happily in each other’s company, already back to normal. The duo didn’t fight often, but when they did it never lasted long. “Oh, did Asahi invite you to Tendou’s back home this weekend?”   
  
“Yeah, actually. He texted me this morning to make sure I was going before he asked you,” Daichi shifted his weight on the couch, it looked like something was on his tongue. “He wanted to have backup when asking you to come if you refused the first time.” And the words on his tongue were gone.   
  
Suga chuckled, shaking his head at the friendly giant’s eagerness to go to this get-together, and now he was sure that Nishinoya would be there. “That man is something else.”   
  
“Speaking of Asahi, did he finally convince you to find your soulmate?”  
  
“In your dreams.” While those dreams might have been closer to reality than Daichi thought, Suga was still firm on his decision to go against fate. At least for the time being.  
  
“It was worth a shot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow this chapter kind of killed me. i’ve been working hard on this and the next one, and they’re both extra long for you all!! yay!!  
> i’d like to thank fujibutts for being so supportive and lovely to me! if u like to feel pain and like OiSuga go check out their fic as well :)

* * *

  
  
_Standing at the edge_

_Finally about to take_

_The leap; I step back._   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“ _Please stay in your seats and keep seatbelts on as the aircraft begins to descend. We will be landing in seven minutes. It is 4:16PM in Tokyo, on Thursday, May 19th.”   
  
_His long legs stretched out under the seat in front of him, narrowly avoiding the person sitting there. His headphones sang him songs that were supposed to pump him up for things like this, but he couldn’t help but feel bored of it all. He looked down at his phone when it vibrated, and rolled his eyes at the text.   
  
  
_Iwa-chan: Did you get on the wrong flight or something? Where are you?_  
  
 _Oikawa: Patience is a virtue, Iwa-chan. I’m landing in 5 ;)_  
  
  
Oikawa Tooru sat up in his seat when he noticed the flight attendant glaring at his incorrect posture. He flashed her an award winning smile to get her to leave him alone, chuckling to himself when her face burned red and she turned away. God forbid he sat comfortably on his _twenty three hour flight._ Really, who gave Argentina the right to be so far away from where he grew up? He decided it was probably a good thing to be as far away from Kageyama and Ushijima as he possibly could, but he still missed his best friend Iwaizumi enough to trump his hatred towards the other two. Was it too much to ask Iwaizumi to go to school in Argentina so the two friends never had to be apart?  
  
He supposed it was.   
  
  
_Iwa-chan: Finally. I was actually starting to worry about you for once.   
  
  
_Oikawa decided to let his friend have the last word for the first time in their lives, tucking his phone away as he glanced out the window, watching ant-sized buildings become skyscrapers. Bright screens flashed in the distance, and if he looked close enough he could even see the everyday hustle and bustle of cars, busses and trains pass through. He always thought he would be prepared for the lifestyle of a professional volleyball player abroad, and while being in Argentina _was_ right for him, he couldn’t stop the feeling of detachment from his old life and the harsh loneliness when he was away. Feelings of disconnect and isolation aside, the moment he stepped on Argentinian soil was when he felt most at home. He had always felt the push of the wind on his back, encouraging him to chase his dreams around the globe, and it led him to Argentina.  
  
But with the push of the wind to Argentina came the pull on his heartstrings back to Japan.  
  
Homesickness twisted and carressed his throat, but it wasn’t for friends or family. He tore his gaze from the window and placed it on his wrist, the words there practically shining up at him.  
  
  
 _“Are you an angel?”_  
  
  
It was no surprise that he was influenced by his soul mark, fate bringing him back to Japan every time. His heart would swell with affection at the thought of them living here, leaving no room for anything else. He often questioned how he could love someone he never met when he’d never loved anything other than volleyball before in his life, but never hesitated to pin the blame on his older sister. She had told him that the people who believed in their soulmates were the happiest, while the people who chose not to were cursed to be bitter. She had also told him to never give up on fate, to know someone was on the other side of his mark waiting for him.   
  
Maybe he’d just fallen in love with the whole idea of his soulmate before actually meeting them, but he looked at things simply; if he was already in love with the person before meeting them, then he wasn’t wasting any time. He knew he had the rest of his life to meet them, but what if he was in his seventies when they met, barely able to tell you what day it was let alone fall in love. He would wait to meet them, sure, but after that? Why would he waste his precious time figuring out his feelings?  
  
The _thump_ of the wheels hitting the runway took him from his daydream, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips. Sometimes thinking about his soulmate was one of the only things that made him feel human, the ache of his yearning giving him a head rush and causing his heart to tremble in his ribcage. That, and the feeling of hitting a perfect jump serve.  
  
The pilot’s voice drawled on about something Oikawa didn’t care for and nothing could stop the monster yawn that creeped it’s way out of his lungs. He’d slept for a few short hours total while he was on board, all because he knew it would be more than worth it to save his shut-eye for later. Nothing in the world could compare to the thick duvet and silk pillow cases he had in his bedroom back at his parents house in Miyagi, and he was sure that they’d welcome him home with open arms. He wanted to sink into his seat again and imagine he was there instead, but the plane had finally stopped and it was time to go meet his ride.  
  
The walk off of the plane and into the airport felt like hours when it was only about five minutes. His feet started to drag in exhaustion, but he was renewed when he saw a familiar spiky-haired man tapping his foot restlessly.   
  
Iwaizumi Hajime was Oikawa’s rock, to say the very least. There were only so many people who could keep Oikawa grounded and out of trouble, and Iwaizumi was most definitely one of them. His ex-co captain had been his best friend and partner in crime since they were young. He wondered if his past self ever knew how good of friends they’d be and still were, even with borders and water between them.   
  
“I thought you died.”  
  
“It’s so nice to see you too, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa ignored his friend’s exasperation and forced him into a tight hug, feeling him soften into the touch.   
  
“You’re an hour and a half late, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi responded when he pulled away and glared daggers, each one intending to hit a different spot on the brunette’s chest.  
  
“Huh, was I really? I must have given you the wrong time. Won’t happen again, I promise!” He waved his hand as if the problem would go away, and Iwaizumi knew there was no fighting back.   
  
“Yeah, it won’t, because I’m never picking you up from the airport again.” Iwaizumi turned on his heel and started walking back towards the entrance of the airport. “Car’s this way.”   
  
“Wait up,” Oikawa laughed, dragging his large luggage behind him as he jogged to catch up to his best friend who remained a few steps ahead of him. He knew Iwaizumi only needed approximately four more seconds to cool his temper at most, and started chatting a moment later. “I hope you didn’t miss me too much, Iwa-Chan.”  
  
“I won’t lie, spiking a set that isn’t yours doesn’t feel nearly as nice,” Iwaizumi chuckled, and Oikawa glowed at him. Iwaizumi was his serious friend you see, and whenever he showed any sort of happiness Oikawa couldn’t help but mirror it. “Don’t you tell anyone else that, though.”  
  
“But is that _not_ obvious?”  
  
“Don’t test your luck, Oikawa.”   
  
The two started the drive back home, only making a few stops along the way for food and “emergencies”. They spent their nearly five hour drive talking about what Oikawa had learned in Argentina, what Iwaizumi had learned in school, laughing, and sitting in homely silence. A silence that was so comfortable, he couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes shut, just for a moment.  
  
“Hey, you there?”  
  
Oikawa stirred awake, his eyes blinking sleepily up to his friend as he adjusted himself in his seat. “Sorry Iwa-chan, Tooru logging in.” He grinned at Iwaizumi, who just shook his head at the brunette.   
  
“Let’s go get you and your stuff inside, your mom’s been at my throat all day about getting you home safe.” Iwaizumi hopped out of the car and opened the trunk, manhandling Oikawa’s luggage with a grunt. He looked through the windshield and saw that they were already home. He looked back at the dash of the car, the numbers flickered back at him: _9:48PM_.  
  
The sound of his luggage hitting the ground woke him up fully and took his fixated glance away from the digital clock. “Hey, be careful with that!” Oikawa got out after him and helped with his belongings, taking them inside and greeting his family as if he never left. His mom had prepared a late meal for them both, constantly praising and thanking Iwaizumi for bringing her boy home over dinner. She gushed at how tan her son was, bombarding him with questions about sun damage and burns. No matter how many times he consoled her about his skin being _just fine_ , she insisted on him using sunscreen and aloe for the rest of his stay home.   
  
Later that evening after Iwaizumi had helped bring his luggage upstairs, Oikawa rejoiced over his bed being exactly the way he left it.   
  
“Come cuddle Iwa-chan, it’s been so long!” Oikawa coaxed, elbowing his friend playfully in the side. “Make me feel at home again.”  
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. “I’ve spent enough time with you today, and the last thing I want to do is touch you. I’ll see you tomorrow at Tendou’s, though.”   
  
“But Iwa-cha-“  
  
“No.”  
  


* * *

  
The last few weekdays flew by much faster than Suga wanted them to, and his body was full to the brim with anticipation when Friday finally arrived. He had been dismissed from class early that day and him and Asahi somehow managed to get all of their shifts covered for the weekend so they could have a comfortable visit home. Normally a trip home to see his family would make him excited, nostalgia would twirl around in his chest like a ballerina. Only this time, knowing that he’d have to face some of his old peers and nemeses as well, the feeling was more like a sumo wrestler stomping around in his stomach. He held his own quite well in conversations, but if he could avoid awkward contact, he would.   
  
“Alright, everything good to go?” Daichi called over to Suga who was helping Asahi load his rickety car with their belongings. Among the items were their overnight packs, blankets, assorted liquor, and snacks for the drive.   
  
“I think so,” Suga responded, standing back to admire the packed items laying in the trunk. He smirked, taking note of the alcohol which took up half of the space there. “With what we packed, it looks like we’re leaving for a week.”   
  
“Better to be safe than sorry, Suga.”   
  
“But aren’t there stores back home where we could buy all of _that_?”   
  
“Yeah, but since we have it here with us now, we won’t need to reorganize all of our other things later.”  
  
“Can we just get in the car, please?”  
  
With a light slam of the hatchback trunk and a few car doors, the three boys went on their way back home. Suga always enjoyed the short road trip the three of them took home a few times a year; their favourite music filled their ears and lungs as they carelessly belted out the lyrics from the windows, the pit stop for their favourite onigiri stand along the highway about halfway along, and the feeling of finally arriving at their destination.   
  
This time around, they chose to rent a three bedroom condo for the weekend instead of staying with family. Whenever they came back to party(which really wasn’t as often as the average college student, they swear) they chose this method to avoid any contact with their family when belligerent. It saved uncomfortable conversations from happening when they were sober again, and this way they could potentially have a “guest” over.   
  
Suga let out a sarcastic laugh in his mind, knowing there was a very small chance of him getting laid tonight. He would never admit it, but his friends had actually done a decent job of convincing him to start searching for his fated love. That unfortunately meant that he wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone who wasn’t his soulmate, no matter how excruciatingly long it had been since he’d had someone in bed. _We’ll see how strong my willpower is later._ His mind continued, and he begged it to stop.   
  
“Suga?”  
  
Suga blinked to snap out of his thoughts, looking up to the two of his friends looking back at him from the front seats.   
  
“We’re here, lets go inside.” Asahi was the first to get out of the car and head in the direction of the back entrance, where the owners of the place had left the keys for them. They excitedly piled in to see if it was as nice as the pictures, and were not disappointed. It was spacious, the furniture all comfortable to lounge in and _Suga had his own bed_. Sharing one with Daichi was fine of course, but he was happy to know the sheets were freshly cleaned, and the pillows fluffed to perfection for him specifically.   
  
Settling in took no time at all, the boys just tossing their backpacks into their respective rooms and leaving the alcohol in the car. Asahi insisted on cooking for them so that their stomachs weren’t empty when they drank, and Suga couldn’t decide to write it off as his mom-friend trait, or his bartender quirk. Him and Daichi were happy with the meal regardless, making sure to eat every bite so that Asahi wouldn’t scold them. _How the roles have changed_. Suga reminisced with a smile, thinking back to high school when he was the one rounding up his friends and taking care of them like a mother would. However much he missed those days, he did have to admit that it was quite nice on the other side.   
  
  


* * *

8:42 rolled around and it was time to leave. Suga of course was the last to be ready. He wouldn’t call himself high maintenance, just, well, _picky_. He styled his hair so it wouldn’t flop during the night, put on just the right amount of cologne, and picked one of three different outfits. He went with a black v-neck shirt under a black plaid flannel decorated with rust coloured details, his favourite pair of dark grey jeans with rips in the knees with his white slip ons on the bottom. He spent a good five minutes looking at himself in the mirror, hating the fact that he wanted to impress his old competition, but happy with his results.   
  
“Suga, let’s go!” Daichi’s bark resonated in the other room, and Suga instantly went to meet them out of pure instinct. He hadn’t heard him sound like that since he was the captain of the volleyball team, and part of him loved the sound.  
  
“Sorry, to keep you waiting,” Suga flashed them both a slightly nervous smile, seeing the annoyance outlined in Daichi’s eyes. Immediately after they softened at his friend, and he chuckled.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, lets just get going. We’ll be late!”  
  
“But fashionably late.” Asahi chimed in, clad in a thin black turtleneck tucked into dark washed jeans. He wore his hair down, glasses barely hanging onto the end of his nose. Suga blushed at his look, and again wondered how he had such attractive friends.   
  
Daichi had no response, only a laugh and a gesture for them to leave the condo. The three of them got into the car and rejoiced at the short distance to the venue; the ten minute drive to Tendou’s meant that it was only a twenty five minute walk back home, give or take. None of them would ever feel compelled to take Asahi’s car back after drinking, they were all taught better than that.  
  
By the time the three boys arrived at around 9:00, the party was already going on strong. Suga could spot Terushima and Koganegawa on the front lawn shotgunning beers, Misaki and Mai cheering them on from the sidelines where they wouldn’t be sprayed by the initial breaking of the cans. Suga got out of the car and waved to his manager, who went white as a ghost.   
  
Misaki made her way over to the three of them in a hurry, pushing her hair behind her ear in nervousness. “Suga! I had no idea you’d be here,” She laughed uneasily, gaze going back and forth between Suga and the ground. “It’s uh, nice to see you!” Oh, this would be fun. He knew she was just being nice because Daichi was there.   
  
“Are you okay?” Daichi looked at her with a tilted head, concern clouding his expression. “You seem on edge.”  
  
“Oh, Daichi, hi,” A sudden attitude adjustment, Misaki walked a step closer to be right in front of the boy. “I’m just fine, really,” She played with a lock of her hair which she had pushed back forward, and Suga wanted to laugh. _Is this flirting? Is this how girls do it?_ He was at a loss for words, how could Daichi deal with this?  
  
“Alright, as long as you’re sure. If you need something, don’t hesitate to let me know.” Daichi offered, his sweet smile making the girl waver. How she’d survive this conversation, he had no idea. He wasn’t even sure if he’d make it out alive after watching the two’s below average interaction.   
  
“I will definitely do that,” Misaki ended with a wink, making both Suga and now Asahi wanted to vomit. She turned back towards Suga, eyes changing to icy cold in a moments notice. “I’ll pretend not to see you here. You’ll pretend not to see me here. Got it?”   
  
Suga smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. “Ah, sounds like someone pulled the _family emergency_ excuse to get out of work this weekend,” He crossed his arms loosely, noting her change from stern to angry. “Or did the engine in your car stop working again? Isn’t it that one, down the road?” He pointed down the street to the small red two door soft top, with eyelashes on the lights. “I thought you just took that in for maintenance! What a shame.”  
  
“Sugawara!” Misaki snarled, her fists balling up at her sides at his snarky attitude. “If you say anything I _will_ get you in trouble.”  
  
“I’m so scared, Misaki.” Suga was fearless, and he hadn’t even had a sip of liquor yet. His night was only beginning, and what a brilliant start. “I promise I won’t say anything, I was just teasing.” The girl turned her nose up at him, turning away and stomping back over to the three others who stood overlooking the situation from the lawn.   
  
“You’re scary, Suga.” Asahi mumbled, bottle of whiskey in one hand, spiced rum in the other.   
  
Suga faked a growl at his friend, no threatening aura radiating off of him whatsoever. “Let’s go, we’re already late.” He grabbed his bottle of tequila and a carton of orange juice, unsure if he was going to drink any of the latter tonight. Daichi and Asahi had done too good of a job getting Suga ready for this party, and now they’d have to witness drunk _and_ confident Suga, all in one place at one time. This side of him hadn’t come out for a very long time, and he knew they weren’t ready for it, but was he? _Probably not_. Nothing terrible would go on if things went according to plan; stay cool.   
  
They stepped inside the house after locking up the car, and tried to take in the scene in front of them. The muffled music that they had heard outside was booming around the room and vibrating the floors inside, Bokuto was already shirtless, and they were pretty sure the walls were sweating at the sheer amount of people that were in the house. Suga knew the party was going to have a large attendance, but he never imagined that _this_ many people would show up. He saw all of the rival teams from high school, their girlfriends, and all of their friends as well. He’s sure that half of the people here didn’t even know Tendou.   
  
There went his plan, confidence slipping away from him and instead nerves crawled up the back of his neck and planted themselves into his brain. He tried his hardest to push the feeling away as he marched in the direction he imagined the kitchen to be.   
  
“Suga, where you are going?” Suga knew he heard his friends’ voices behind him but there was no stopping him. His friends would be fine here, Suga knew Michimiya was bound to be around somewhere, Nishinoya too. In his case, there were people he didn’t recognize on all sides of him, and he tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn’t say anything to them at all; his soulmate could very well be here. And then what? What would he do? How could he possibly have a good time if he met the love of his life there?  
  
 _Wait, why would that not be a good time?_ New thoughts intruded as he poured a drink, pausing before he capped the tequila again. _What are you so scared of, Suga?_ They nagged at him, and _God_ why was he already sweating? He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in them, making sure he had a steady hand to pour his orange juice with. He stored it in the back of the fridge when he was done in hopes that no one would find it, and mixed his drink with his finger for a lack of a better utensil. He recoiled at his first sip, making it much stronger than expected. The liquor slid down the back of his throat, and while it was smooth enough it still made him shiver. _Yuck_.   
  
“The first sip is always the worst, ain’t it?”   
  
Suga turned and a grin took over as he spotted Tanaka followed by Daichi. “Tanaka, how are you?” He asked with a laugh, taking his friend into a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you and Kiyoko.”   
  
“I’m doing great, I just got a new gig,” Tanaka spoke into his shoulder, and Suga could smell booze on him. “It pays _so good_ and if I budget right, I’m gonna get Kiyoko a ring.” Tanaka spoke with ambition Suga could only ever wish to have, most likely from the vodka that was hanging out of his back pocket. “Imagine, _Kiyoko Tanaka_. Doesn’t that sound _nice_?” He giggled, yes, _giggled_ , and Suga knew he’d never hear the boy do that ever again. He looked to Daichi who gave him an amused but slightly concerned look, and two of them shared the same thought and burden of now having to look after their drunk friend.  
  
“Woah, like, marriage? Make sure you don’t rush into anything,” Suga pulled away from Tanaka to give him a half supportive, half worried look. “You may love her but you need to be su-“  
  
“No no no Suga you have it _all_ wrong,” Tanaka slurred while his hand slipped to his back pocket to find his liquor. “I know she’s into me for sure, man. She can’t say no.” A hiccup stopped his sentence, and his brain seemed to short circuit there. Suga turned his head to the small microwave clock to see _9:13_ , and took a large gulp of his poorly mixed drink to start catching up. He let out a loud breath, letting the drink settle in his stomach unsuccessfully, hearing it growl in protest. He hadn’t even been here for twenty minutes but felt the need to be closer if not on the same level as Tanaka - maybe he’d have a less stressful time here.   
  
“Alright, whatever you say buddy,” Daichi chimed in with a pat on Tanaka’s shoulder, the younger boy giving him an aggressive pat back. “Congratulations on the new job, you’re going to do great.”  
  
“Wait, where’s Asahi?” Suga asked suddenly, noticing the giant was not by Daichi’s side as he normally was. It wasn’t like him to stray away on his own, the man’s shyness (outside of work) getting in the way of his social life.   
  
“Take a wild guess!” With a dramatic roll of his eyes, Tanaka crossed his arms tightly across his chest. “No, you don’t even have to guess. Noya’s here, and he spotted Asahi right as he walked in the door.” He sighed, a pout pulling on his lower lip making Suga let out a laugh.   
  
“What do you expect? The two haven’t seen each other in months, you know they’re going to hit it off again.”   
  
“But Noya came here with me! Asahi took my drinking buddy away.”   
  
“Speaking of drinks,” Daichi took his arm back to crack open the beer he’d been holding for their whole interaction. “I’ll drink with you, Tanaka. I have to catch up, after all.” A smile was sent Tanaka’s way, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen Tanaka so happy off the court other than when he asked Kiyoko on a date and didn’t get rejected.   
  
“Thanks, coach!” Tanaka cheered, offering his hand for a high five from the older brunette. Daichi furrowed his brow but still accepted the proposal, watching Tanaka’s hand grab his after the initial action.   
  
“I told you, I haven’t been your coach in years. You know my name, Tanaka.”   
  
Another wave of anxiety washed over Suga when he watched a group of men he didn’t recognize walk through the kitchen, all tall and handsome. He looked away from them and took another large drink from his cup, forcing the sweet and somewhat salty beverage down to blend with his already sipped booze, feeling a daring burn roar within him. He needed a distraction, and he needed it soon.

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t remember the last time his heart had beaten this fast. The closer he got to Tendou’s house, the more vivid the sound of his blood rushing through his head was. What did this mean? He wasn’t stressed, this party was the least of his worries. In fact, Oikawa was the happiest he’d been in months. He’d even bet years. Something within him was singing, and he was happy to listen.   
  
“Hey, you okay?” Iwaizumi looked at him quizzically from the backseat of their cab, noticing his friend’s strange behaviour. “You’re acting weird.”  
  
Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi, following his gaze to his own fingers that were tapping on his already bouncing knee. “Oh, yeah, Iwa-chan. I’m doing great!” He smiled wide, a smile he knew Iwaizumi would probably see right through. It’s not like he was lying, it would just be easier written off as excitement for the party.   
  
“I don’t know, man. You can tell me if you’re feeling off,” Iwaizumi turned his upper body to face Oikawa, noticing his eyes trace him over. “We can go home.”  
  
“No, please, it’s alright!” Oikawa held his hands out in desperation, Iwaizumi’s brow furrowing further at the reaction. Oikawa sat back and let out a small sigh, looking down at his lap. “Fine, but don’t say I’m crazy.” With a simple shake of Iwaizumi’s head, he continued. “I think I feel a connection to Tendou’s house.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“It _means_ that I think my soulmate might be there. Don’t ask me how I know, I just feel it.” Oikawa straightened up and pushed a hand through his hair, making sure it fell back into it’s proper place again. “I’ve only felt this feeling a couple times before, and I need to act on it now.”  
  
Iwaizumi paused, stern eyes analyzing Oikawa’s overall statement and demeanour. “And this person lives at Tendou’s house.”  
  
“ _No_ Iwa-chan, this person is at Tendou’s house right now. The other times I felt this was on the court in high school during some matches.” Oikawa wiped a hand across his face, letting himself slump back into his seat. He remembered not acting on these feelings when he was younger due to his nerves, thinking that he was feeling the way he was because he was afraid to lose his game. Now he realized that it was all his own body telling him his fated love was close by and that he needed to be wherever they were.   
  
He also now realized that his soulmate was probably male, which surprised him only slightly. He knew he’d liked boys as well as girls for as long as he could remember, but decided to not act on it while in school. (Argentina was a different story, however.) He unfortunately had a reputation to uphold to his classmates as some “lady killer”, the guy with the fan club that followed him everywhere he went, and the guy who would only date the prettiest girls in his school. How boring they all were, and how much more exciting his soulmate was going to be. He was jittery thinking about it, he knew his lover would be everything he imagined and more.   
  
“Thank God we’re here, it looked like you were about to jump out of the moving vehicle and run there,” Iwaizumi chuckled softly, paying the tab and opening the door. “Ready?”   
  
“More than ever,” Oikawa replied, hopping out of the car with his vodka in hand, and he didn’t think he’d been more ready for anything in his life. His feet took him to the door but it was his heart that pulled him there, the beating loud in his ears when he went for the door handle.   
  
_It’s about time I find you._

* * *

“Go Suga, go! Hurry!”   
  
Suga’s gaze was fixated on his upside down cup on the very edge of the table, his first two fingers on the cusp of the top. He flicked his wrist upward, the cup landing on its bottom on the table surface, gaining cheers from all around him. Who knew that flip cup would still be exciting after high school? He looked over to Lev who was on the opposition, his cup teetering and falling at every flip.   
  
“C’mon Lev, lets go,” Yaku pressed impatiently, eyeing both the fumbling cup and Suga’s teams cup which was in Daichi’s possession, and Suga wasn’t worried. Whatever team Daichi was on for flip cup _always_ won without fail - he was a natural. Suga watched Daichi down whatever was in the cup in moments, a hard swallow, then attempt one at flipping. It tumbled over, and with a small adjustment in his hand, the second one recovered.   
  
The team cheered, and the figurative torch was passed to Tanaka, who Suga was _actually_ worried about. Earlier him and Daichi had let him slip away for merely a moment, and by the time they had found him again, the rest of his vodka was gone. Tanaka stumbled for a moment, chugging his drink and let out a loud belch upon completion.   
  
Attempt one: Miss.  
  
Attempt two: Miss.   
  
Attempt three: _Miss_.  
  
Suga was nervous. He wasn’t looking to lose to Nekoma in flip cup, it wouldn’t do. “No worries Tanaka, you got this!” He yelled in support, watching his fourth attempt also flop.   
  
At this point Lev and Kuroo had already finished, and it was onto Yamamoto’s turn. Him and Tanaka were about the same amount of inebriated, both of their cups staggering and never landing. It was a sight to see, two normally vicious competitors huffing and puffing over simple red cups. Suga almost had to look away from the painful failed attempts before Tanaka finally made his cup stay. The Karasuno alumni hollered in part surprise and part praise, and Nishinoya took no time in downing the mixture in his cup.   
  
Moments later, the other side of the table erupted in cheers of their own over Yamamoto’s success, Yaku then finishing his drink as well. Suga was nervous again. Yaku was one of the teams better flip cup players when they were all in high school, and if he remembered correctly Nekoma placed him at the end of their lineup to finish the game quickly. While Suga liked Nishinoya quite a lot, it wasn’t hard to tell that the younger boy unfortunately wasn’t as spectacular at drinking games as the cats.   
  
It was over in a few attempts, Yaku not needing time to sweep his competition at all. The rival team of four roared in victory, grabbing each other in tight hugs and patting each other’s backs as if they’d won nationals.   
  
“Noya, you _had_ that! How could you let them win?” Tanaka growled at his friend, tightening his grip around his cup until it crumpled.   
  
“What do you mean? _You_ were the one who took ten tries to actually get it.” Nishinoya barked back with a puffed chest.   
  
Suga looked between the two of them, his old mother-like instincts trying to kick in, but being pushed away by how suddenly drunk he was. Chugging a cup of tequila with a splash of orange juice wasn’t one of his brightest ideas, but it got him where he needed to be. He turned to face the other team and met Kuroo’s eyes, a smile immediately lighting up his face at the very handsome boy.   
  
“Good game, Suga-chan.” Kuroo grinned at him and Suga could’ve turned into mush. _Who gave him the right to talk to me like that and look that good?_ “I expected more of a fight from Karasuno, though.” His gaze flickered to Tanaka and Nishinoya who were now swinging at each other, and looked back at Suga as if nothing was happening at all. “Do they always do that?”  
  
“Uh, only when they’re drunk.” Suga watched Daichi try to break the two of them up, thankful that he wasn’t the one who was plagued with the task. “I’ll shake on Daichi’s behalf,” He turned back to Kuroo, his hand held out in front of him. “Good game.”   
  
Kuroo took his hand, strong grip giving his a firm shake. Suga’s thoughts drifted to other things those hands could maybe do, and _boy_ did he need some air. He looked back over to the rest of his team, seeing that Daichi had finally managed to calm the boys down with Asahi’s help. Nishinoya was cuddled up into Asahi’s side and the taller man didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest. Suga wiggled a brow in his direction, making Asahi promptly turn away from him with a bright red face. _It’s about time those two got together._   
  
“Okay everyone, beer pong tourney time!” A booming voice came from the stairs, followed by approximately too many people to fit into the basement. Now Suga _really_ needed air. He watched Bokuto lead the brigade of challengers in the tourney and watchers alike down the stairs, all herding around the table they just finished their game of flip cup on. Suga’s heart rose to his throat, seeing all the people he didn’t know gather around him and close him in. He needed out, now.   
  
“Hey, Suga,”   
  
Suga turned to the smooth voice, seeing Kageyama watch him closely. The boy didn’t seem drunk, but had a joint tucked behind his ear. “Are you okay? Do you need to go outside?” Suga blessed whatever gods were above him that the raven-haired boy learned to be aware of the people around him in his first year.   
  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Suga said with a nod, giving Kuroo a small wave before leaving with Kageyama. Getting up the stairs proved to be difficult, faces going by him in a blur, the edges of his vision slightly out of focus. The drink was hitting him like a truck, his legs like goo stuck to each step, but he wasn’t the furthest gone there so no one paid him any mind. Once he finally made it outside, the fresh air did him wonders. He filled his lungs with it, his nerves floating away with his exhale and instead being replaced with calm. He heard the flicker of a lighter, his shifted vision taking a moment to focus on Kageyama lighting the joint between his lips. “I didn’t know you smoked.”  
  
“Not very often. Only when I’m at these kind of parties,” Kageyama nodded back to the house, taking a deep inhale, holding it in, then releasing the smoke into the air around him. “I don’t like to drink, it puts me in a position where I might not remember things.” He offered Suga the joint which he took graciously.   
  
They locked eyes for a moment and Suga noticed that the boy looked distant, like he wanted to be somewhere else. Or with someone else? His sober-self would’ve left it alone, but the drunk Suga needed to investigate.   
  
“That’s fair,” Suga started, watching how the joint burned between his fingertips. “You asked me if I was okay, but what about you? You look like you don’t want to be here.” He took a drag, almost instantly choking the smoke back out of himself. His eyes watered at the rough heat in the back of his throat, cursing out his weak lungs in his mind. Whenever he smoked his first inhale was always much too deep, making him get too high too quickly. Mixed with liquor, it would make for an interesting night.   
  
Kageyama laughed softly, taking the joint back from Suga who continued to sputter and hack. “If you don’t cough, you don’t get off.” One wouldn’t be able to tell that he didn’t do this often, the rest of it smoked down to the nub without a single cough from him.   
  
“Ugh, I guess so,” Suga spat into the garden beside him, wanting to get rid of the burnt taste in his mouth. “But, you didn’t answer me. Is it because of Hinata?” He asked, noticing Kageyama look away to the sky above him, remnants of smoke still hanging there. Hinata had left for Brazil, and it seemed that everybody but the tangerine boy had known that Kageyama had feelings for him.   
  
Kageyama let out a large sigh, it’s weight dropping on Suga’s shoulders. “Yeah,” The emotion in his voice said more than he had to, and Suga brought a hand to pat his back gently. “I didn’t tell him. He just left, and I just said bye.” He didn’t have to elaborate, Suga was sure that he knew everyone had figured it out for themselves.   
  
He followed the steel-blue gaze to the sky, seeing the stars twinkle, and he wondered if his soulmate was watching them, too. He felt a strange comfort within him knowing they were under the same sky, and he let the feeling live there.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Suga started, speaking to the moon. “On the other hand, it might be a good time to tell him now. If the worst happens, you won’t have to deal with it in person.” He looked back to Kageyama, giving him a shrug. “But I’m drunk, you shouldn’t listen to me.”   
  
A chuckle. “I’ll consider it. Thanks, Suga.” The sound of a door opening and closing made Kageyama look around Suga, before stomping out the end of the joint and giving his shoulder a pat. “I’m going in, thanks for the talk.” Footsteps, then the same noise from before.   
  
“My my, what a pleasure to see you here, sugar.” A husky voice was in his ear, and Suga couldn’t help but shudder at the closeness. The flick of a lighter, and the smell of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils.   
  
“You’re so close, but it’s Suga.” Suga tried to respond as evenly as possible, attempting to come across as sober as he could. He turned to face the boy and felt his face flush.    
  
“How’ve ya been, sweetheart?” Atsumu Miya stood before him, completely ignoring his statement and speaking as confidently as Suga remembered. The last time they spoke was about a year ago, when Atsumu was on a break with his soulma-   
  
Right. His soulmate.   
  
“Shouldn’t I be asking how Sakusa is? Shouldn’t he be here with you?” Suga replied, crossing his arms and raising a brow. Normally Suga wouldn’t care too much about soulmates, but he remembered how in love the couple was, and wouldn’t feel right with Atsumu’s behaviour if he was taken.   
  
“He doesn’t like comin’ to these things. Too many germs.” Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed as he sighed deeply. “Besides, he wants nothin’ to do with me right now.” A dramatic pout followed his words, and Suga would’ve thought Atsumu actually felt broken-hearted if he knew he didn’t just want in his pants.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Suga said half-heartedly, placing a hand on Atsumu’s chest as if to cheer him up. _Am I really flirting right now?_ His one sober brain cell asked, and was swiftly disregarded by the rest of them. He felt the boy lean into the touch, almost making him laugh out loud. _Just how horny is he?_ His thoughts echoed, but if he was, it wouldn’t be so bad would it? “Is it okay if I ask what happened?” Suga retracted his hand and tried to push the conversation further, hoping to get the relationship details from the blonde. He wasn’t looking to go any further with someone who was taken, after all.   
  
“We jus’ got in a fight, that’s all, and he says he’s done with me again.” Atsumu huffed before taking a puff of his cigarette. “That’s besides the point,” He continued into his exhale, his eyes studying Suga, reading him like he was a menu. “I’m just wonderin’ what you’re doin’ later.”   
  
Suga chuckled, of course this is what Atsumu wanted. “I figured that’s why you were talking to me.” He turned towards the door to go find Daichi. While he was severely lacking in the hook up department, he vaguely remembered not wanting to sleep with anyone tonight. He looked over his shoulder when he felt Atsumu grab his arm lightly.   
  
“Listen, Suga,” Atsumu looked slightly annoyed, and the hard-to-get brat that lived deep down inside Suga was overjoyed.   
  
“Alright, listening.” He couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed his nearly empty bottle from his back pocket, taking a quick drink. Maybe more booze would change his mind.   
  
“All I’m tryna’ to do is get some comfort here. My soulmate is out of the picture, there’s no one in the way except you.” Atsumu put a hand on Suga’s waist, tracing small circles into his lower back when Suga faced him again.   
  
“Who knew the prestigious Miya Atsumu had to try so hard to get someone into bed with him?” Suga teased, his words connecting with a slight slur. He watched surprise flicker in Atsumu’s eyes. Or was it desperation? It didn’t matter, Suga realized that he was having a great time making the blonde work for him. He noticed the other’s expression shift back to normal, an aura of smugness coming over the boy as he leaned in close like before.  
  
“C’mon Suga, ya know ya want it,” Atsumu murmured, his soft voice remaining steady as his grip tightened around Suga’s waist. “Come over, its been awhile since I blew out your back.”  
  
 _Damn_. Whatever blush was on Suga’s cheeks before multiplied at Atsumu’s forwardness, and he genuinely couldn’t find the words to say. Really, how could he say no to someone so gorgeous? But wouldn’t it be fun if he made the boy want more?   
  
If only he were that strong.   
  
“I’ll let you know when I’m ready to go,” Suga breathed back, embarrassed at how quickly he folded. It had been far too long without human touch for him to just outright decline, therefore extremely easy to justify doing whatever he might be doing later that evening with the blonde. He heard a small laugh from Atsumu and felt the hand in his waist find its way behind him, starting when the boy grabbed his rear.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Before he knew it, Atsumu had finished the cigarette and Suga was left alone with a grin on his face.   
  
Tonight would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry if this chapter was all over the place, i was a little scatterbrained when writing and trying to get my thoughts together.  
> as always comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated! thank you all!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends! here’s another chapter for you all <3 sorry this one is a lil explicit lmao. enjoy you angels!!!

* * *

_Born without a heart_

_Only to find it when I_

_First laid eyes on you_

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t take it anymore. It felt as if he’d have a heart attack at any moment, his pulse driving him absolutely insane. He wondered if his partner felt the same way, and if they were trying as hard as he was to find him. The amount of people at the party made him irate but motivated, and he was sure to talk to anyone he hadn’t met before. He was the most social he’d ever been in his life.   
  
“Oikawa, chill out,” Iwaizumi grabbed him by the shoulders when he’d walked away from a group of three girls that he’d lost interest in after having no luck with their first words. “Haven’t you ever heard of the phrase ‘whatever will be, will be?’” He asked the brunette, watching his eyes still bounce around the the room at the sea of people.   
  
“But what’s so wrong about me making it be?”  
  
“Just drink something, get your mind off of it.” Iwaizumi forced a bottle of whiskey into Oikawa’s hands, which he wanted nothing to do with.   
  
“I don’t want my mind off of it Iwa-chan, I know they’re here,” Oikawa sighed in both frustration and defeat. Iwaizumi was right, if he was meant to meet his soulmate here then he would. He unscrewed the lid of the bottle and took a swig, feeling it pool in his stomach and mix with the other drinks he’d had so far that evening. “I’ll forget it for now. But it’s your fault if I don’t meet them tonight.” He passed the bottle back to Iwaizumi, thinking of ways to keep himself occupied. Kindaichi had reminded them earlier of the beer pong tournament going on downstairs, and he thought that could be fun. He was always up for a challenge. “Is it too late to sign up for that beer pong tournament?”   
  
“Probably,” Iwaizumi lifted the bottle of whiskey up as if to ‘cheers’ it with his best friend. “It’s a good thing I already signed us up.” Oikawa mirrored the smirk on Iwaizumi’s face, clinking his bottle of vodka against his friend’s bottle, taking yet another swig to get himself warmed up. He motioned for Iwaizumi to follow him, leading the way down and into the chaos.   
  
People were huddled everywhere, most drinking and spectating, some with Tendou off to the side of the basement leaned over a small table. He peered over and saw drugs too hard for him to consider, turning the other way towards the commotion. Bokuto and Akaashi up against Kuroo and Kenma, and the Fukurodani alumni team was up two cups. He saw Iwaizumi make his way over to Ushijima, who must have been refereeing the game.   
  
“We’re up next round,” Iwaizumi said, looking hazily off to the table. Oikawa noticed how drunk his friend had already gotten, and made sure to monitor how much he drank until the game started. He was competitive by nature, and if Iwaizumi was too drunk to play then they’d have no chance. “Wanna do shots before the round starts?”   
  
“I think we should save it for the game, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“We’ll be drunk anyways. What’s one shot?”   
  
“But we can win this easily if we don’t. Just be patient.”   
  
“You take things too seriously.”

* * *

Suga felt like he was floating. His eyes felt heavy in his head, his feet carried him carelessly from room to room, and his brain kept thinking about Atsumu’s hands all over him. It had barely been half an hour since the two of them spoke, but it felt like hours. He usually wasn’t one to leave the party before midnight, but at 11:36PM he hadn’t felt more ready for anything in his life. He went to the bathroom to make sure he was all good to leave, and laughed at his own reflection. Through his slightly blurred vision he could see that his half-lidded eyes were bloodshot, he had a small splash of unknown liquid down the front of him, and was he bleeding? _Oh well_. He thought as he quickly washed up and left the bathroom. He took out his phone, ignoring the missed texts from Daichi, Asahi, and his mom, finding Atsumu’s number and sending him a somewhat coherent text.   
  
  
_Sugawara: hey its me. ill b watchng the pong tourny whenevr ur redy to go x  
  
_ He knew the “x” was too much, but it made him laugh. He was in a great mood for the first time in what felt like decades, the placebo of being both drunk and high making him feel better than ever.   
  
_Atsumu: lemme call a cab and ill be omw sugar  
  
_ Suga felt his stomach flip when he read the text, and he was hoping it was in a good way, and not the _I’mdrunkI’mgoingtobesick_ way. He pushed the feeling aside - he had places to be, not feelings to feel. He made his way through the crowds without caring anymore, assorted groups of people chatting to him as he walked by, drinks finding their way into his hands as soon as he was finished with a different one. He loved it. He told himself that he’d get drunk more often, swearing to shove his constant anxiety and negativity away and be more like this.   
  
Before he went down the stairs toward the noise, he spotted a familiar former captain’s sports jacket around Michimiya’s shoulders.   
  
“Hey, Michi, where’s Daichi?”   
  
None of his words made sense to him, and clearly they didn’t make sense to her either. Or maybe they did? The look she gave him screamed otherwise, but Suga shrugged it off.   
  
“Suga, are you okay?” Michimiya finally spoke, Suga now able to read the expression as concern. “Do you need water?” She asked after peering into his cup, liquid that was dark in colour and unrecognizable to either of them.   
  
“No, I’m doing great. Where’s Dai?” His words stuck together, and he didn’t give himself the time to think if he was actually okay. He felt the best he’d felt in a long time, he was sure of it.   
  
Michimiya turned to her friends, who all wore the same look on their faces. “He went looking for you, he lost you about half an hour ago after flip cup and you weren’t picking up your phone. Stay here, I’ll text him.”  
  
Suga took a sip of his drink, forgetting his instructions from Michimiya when he caught a glimpse of the stairs. “‘Tsumu’s waiting for me, I’ll see you later!”   
  
“Suga, no, wait!”   
  
A hand grabbed his arm which he easily shook off. He heard a frustrated sigh be engulfed by the sounds of cheers from the basement, a unknown gravity tugging his body there. He drifted down the stairs, his body pushing through the flocks of people while he unsafely drank the rest of his beverage as he took on the stairs. For his level of inebriation, it was a dangerous task, but he managed.  
  
Once he focused on the game going on, he saw Kuroo and Kenma down to one cup on their side, Bokuto and Akaashi with three on theirs. The sportsman in him wanted a closer look of the last few throws of the game, and he started to squeeze between people to get to the front. He reached the front just in time to see Bokuto throw the winning ball, and the crowd around him whooped in enthusiasm, Bokuto throwing his hands up in the air.   
  
“Hey hey hey!” The man laughed, high-fiving and hugging his friends and the others close by. In all of the excitement, Suga was pushed back into what seemed to be someone’s broad frame, hearing a small breath of air knocked out of both of them in sync. Hands wrapped around him protecting him from falling, and he’d never felt more safe than in this person’s arms. His heart started racing and an indescribable feeling of joy welled up in his chest. _What is this?  
  
_ He finally looked up at who’d caught him, and _oh_. He’d much rather be going home with _this_ man.   
  
“Sorry,” A voice came from above him, and he couldn’t focus on what he’d just said. The yellowed light, the only source of light in the crowded basement shone behind this man’s head, showcasing his feathery plush locks of hair. Maybe Suga was a drink too deep and a day too long without touch, but he’d give just about anything to run his fingers through it. As he focused more on the man instead of just his silhouette, he noticed a perfect jawline, a slightly furrowed brow - which Suga couldn’t tell if it was from annoyance or worry - and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.   
  
Of course Suga knew who this man was and what reputation he carried with him, but his flirtatious side took over him. With a wink and a question, the man above him just about dropped him. “Are you an angel?”   
  
Words couldn’t describe the shock on his face, and Suga loved it. He was buzzing at the affect his silly question had on the brunette. Hadn’t he been flirted with before? He remembered how popular he was back in the day, he’s sure he’d would be used to it by now. The other boy’s mouth opened and closed without a single word to be found, before a hand grabbed Suga’s forearm, tugging him away from the wordless man.   
  
“Let’s go,” Atsumu mumbled right into Suga’s ear, making him shudder all the way down to his toes. He nodded to the blonde, letting himself be dragged away from the brunette, noticing his skin was now white as a ghost.   
  
Suga swore his voice called out to him, but it was lost in the crowd as Atsumu pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

“Wait!”  
  
Oikawa stared in disbelief, a new stunned silence locking his voice away, throwing away the key. He looked so familiar, but what was his damn name? How could he forget someone so _pretty_? The mixture of different alcohols mingled in his stomach and he guessed in his feet as well, as they stayed planted to the stained carpet while he watched his soulmate be pulled away by Atsumu Miya. He reached an arm out, wanting to connect to something, anything. For a moment, his fingers met the soft lived-in flannel that had the privilege to hug the silver haired boys torso, like he wish he could do again. Just as he felt it, the sensation was gone, leaving a longing itch at his finger tips and clouded fear in his eyes.   
  
_No, come back. Where are you going? You’re supposed to be with me. Please don’t leave. Come back, I’m right here.   
  
_Oikawa’s brain was bombarded with worrying thoughts he’d never had before, his heart pounding with a desperation he’d never felt. His breathing hitched, his body now moving on its own. Voices called out to him about being the next to play, but he couldn’t care about that anymore. Someone was taking his future away, damn it. He’d come back, all he needed was a name. He wasn’t sure if he said it out loud but he promised to be back soon. He ran up the stairs, people on all sides of him muttering at him for shoving past them. He finally made it to the door, and _fuck_ there he was, Atsumu holding the door of a cab for him. Contrary to moments ago, his mind was blank now. He didn’t know what to say, but it had to be something and it had to be soon.   
  
“What’s your name?” He needed this.   
  
The most beautiful laugh in the world. “Call me Mr. Refreshing!” With a peace sign, the figure disappeared into the vehicle and the door shut behind him. It wasn’t long before Atsumu joined him and they whirred away to a place unknown.   
  
His voice, his laugh, the twinkle in his eyes. Oikawa felt a blush creep it’s way up his neck to the tips of his ears.  
  
How refreshing it was, to be in love.   
  
  


* * *

The cab ride took years. (It really took around fifteen minutes to get to where Atsumu was staying from Tendou’s, but it felt like a millennium to Suga.) Every time Suga went to touch Atsumu, his hands were placed back in his lap and he was told to be patient. _“Be patient,”_ he thought with a huff. _I could go home without doing anything at all.  
  
_ He wouldn’t.  
  
When they finally arrived, Suga let himself be led to the door and let inside the inviting house.   
  
“Wait right ‘ere,” Atsumu mumbled, slipping his shoes off and jogging into the other room. He heard a short conversation, a sigh, and then a small “we will” come from the blonde. Suga only half wondered what was going on, but didn’t pay it too much mind. He looked around the room and couldn’t shake the waves of familiarity that rolled over him; did he know the person who lived here? He knew he’d never been here before, but he could’ve sworn the person in the photo across the hall was wearing a Karasuno jersey. Atsumu was back before Suga looked too far into it, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs to where he supposed the guest room was.   
  
“Sorry ‘bout that. Bokuto’s friend let us stay the night,” He said shortly, closing the door behind them and pushing Suga against it. “I jus’ wanted him to know we have another visitor.” He wasted no time in kissing him eagerly, his hands already working at Suga’s flannel, then his jeans. He happily accepted his fate against the surface, giving him an encouraging sound of approval when he was finally released from the zipper of his jeans. He bit at Atsumu’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once Atsumu’s lips parted in permission, Suga licked into his mouth with a hum, their tongues meeting and exploring one another.   
  
Atsumu broke the kiss to take his own shirt off, and Suga marvelled at the sight; he was even more muscular than he remembered, professional volleyball had been doing him well. He so badly wanted to let his hands roam the chiseled skin, but there were still so many layers that they both needed to shed for him to get there. Suga took off his own shirt, slipped out of his already undone jeans, then cast a look at the chuckling Atsumu.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Ya jus’ seem so excited to be here.”  
  
Suga humphed at the man, crossing his arms across his chest. “What makes you say that?”   
  
Atsumu leaned in close to leave open-mouthed kisses up Suga’s neck until he reached his ear. “Well, one of us is almost naked, the other still has pants on,” He nibbled at the shell, making the silver-haired boy moan softly no matter how much he didn’t want to give away how easily turned on he was. “And then there’s this.” His hand reached down and palmed Suga through his boxers, already up and at attention. “You’re so hard for me Suga, did’ya think I wouldn’t notice?”   
  
Suga subconsciously rutted into the touch, grabbing onto Atsumu’s shoulders in an attempt to control the situation with no success. “How about we go lay down?” He managed to choke out, his breathing already picking up.   
  
“How ‘bout I call the shots, hm?” Atsumu mumbled back, and Suga felt a shiver travel all the way down his spine. He was surprised Atsumu still knew how he liked things in the bedroom after a year, but didn’t complain for one second.   
  
Regardless of the blonde’s request to be in charge, he led Suga over to the bed and sat him down as asked anyways. Suga watched closely as the other man pushed his joggers down to his feet, biting his lip at Atsumu’s growing length trapped in his boxers. He reached out to the waistband, making eye contact and waited for some sort of consent to pull them down. Atsumu gave him a curt nod and Suga yanked them down, letting them fall to the floor as well, watching the erection spring to life in front of his face.   
  
“Can I?” Suga asked in a whisper, grabbing the back of Atsumu’s strong thighs. He’d caught himself on more than one occasion daydreaming about taking a cock like this, the thick heat forcing its way in and out of his mouth, and the taste of come coating his tongue and the back of his throat. He couldn’t stop his mouth from watering with want.  
  
Atsumu laughed, bringing a hand down to run through Suga’s hair and letting it sit at the back of his head. “How can I say no when ya gimme those eyes?” The hand behind his head pushed him forward, and Suga went to work. He took one long lick from the bottom of his shaft, stopping at the top to dip his tongue in the slit. Atsumu let out a sigh, pushing Suga’s head forward again. “Don’t tease me.”   
  
“Make me,” Suga hummed, this time only taking only the head into his mouth and sucking softly. He looked up at the hot and bothered man, trying not to smile at the annoyed reaction he was getting. Atsumu’s fingers tangled in Suga’s hair, a warning.   
  
“Don’t test me, either,” He started, a hint of irritation lining his voice. Before he had the chance to push Suga further down his length, Suga let his lips slide past the head, opening up his throat to take the whole thing. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Atsumu gasped at the feeling of the tip hitting the back of Suga’s throat. It had been awhile since Suga had done this, and he choked a little before withdrawing back to the top. “Good boy, do it again.” His cock twitched at the praise.   
  
Suga couldn’t say no to his lust-filled voice, and took him in deep once more. He let his tongue explore every inch and curve of his cock as his head bobbed, giving attention to every vein and then the head when he got to the tip again. He could do this all night, listen to the dirty words leaving Atsumu’s mouth and feel the small bucks of his hips into his face, willing to take load after load fervently. But Atsumu wouldn’t let him have even one, pulling away from his mouth after a minute or two, making Suga whine from the loss.   
  
“I forgot how much you loved sucking me off,” Atsumu placed a hand under Suga’s chin, tilting his head up to make eye contact. “Too bad we have other things in store for tonight.” He let go of him and stepped out of the puddle that was his pants and boxers, and Suga swore he took a second longer to let him ogle at the view.   
  
“Lets hurry up and get on with those things then,” Suga coaxed, pulling the blonde over by his arm as he slipped his own boxers off with his other hand. Hands firmly laid him down, the sheets feeling like clouds underneath his bare body from the pot in his system.  
  
“Are you tryin’ to rush me, Sugawara?” Atsumu chuckled as he climbed onto the bed over Suga’s body, eyes stopping at his already throbbing cock that laid flat against his stomach. “Hm, I can see why,” He tilted his head, running a single finger along the underside of it until he reached the bead of precome that decorated the tip. Suga wished his back didn’t arch into the touch, he wished his body didn’t give away his need for more, but his heart was racing and his skin was on fire wherever the boy touched him and he didn’t want to put it out. Atsumu reached over to his luggage that was peaking out from underneath the bed, quickly finding a bottle of lube and coating three fingers with it. “Why don’t we get ya ready?”   
  
Suga wanted to scream yes but bit back his enthusiasm, instead spreading his legs as an invitation for Atsumu to do whatever he’d like to him. “Just be gentle, it’s been awhile.” He requested quietly, letting the end of his sentence drift off when he felt a finger prod at his hole. He let out a hiss as it pushed inside of him, something he hadn’t felt since the last time the two of them slept together. He squirmed as the finger moved and curled inside of him, making enough space for a second digit to be added soon after.   
  
Atsumu leaned over to scatter bites and kisses on Suga’s inner thighs, watching him unravel under his touch. He was already a mess, a mewling, restless mess. Even more so when Atsumu sucked a mark into his thigh, right next to his cock that begged for attention. “Touch me, Atsumu.” He moaned to the blonde as he moved his hips closer, in turn making the fingers inside go deeper towards his prostate. He cried out at the feeling, his fingers tangling in the sheets in an effort to ground himself.  
  
Atsumu chuckled into the soft skin, the vibrations making Suga go crazy. “Forgive me, but I’m going to be taking my time with ya,” And with a kiss on the hickey he’d left, he pushed in one last finger making Suga gasp at the feeling of being full. “You’re jus’ too much fun.”  
  
Suga couldn’t help but think of how cruel the man was, being able to watch him writhe on the bed while being worked into so _slowly_ without doing any other damn thing to make him feel good. It was torturous, it was maddening, it was fantastic. He could feel his blurry mind pulse with bliss, his thoughts and words merely strings of cuss words, whines, and please’s.  
  
“‘Tsumu, I swear I’m ready,” Suga sighed, mostly from the warmth that tingled his cheeks, but also to ignore the premature tension building up in his lower abdomen. He imagined what a sight he must have been; hair pushed back out of his face, skin covered in a rosy tint and a thin layer of sweat, legs parted and ready for whoever wanted him.   
  
Atsumu hummed and retracted his fingers. “If you say so,” He leaned over the side of the bed to rummage through his luggage once more, coming back up successful with a condom in hand.   
  
Suga decided that everything the other did took too long. He was full to the absolute brim with want, what more could Atsumu (or anyone for that matter) ask for?   
  
“Need you,” Suga sighed, his restlessness making him stir. “Now.” Maybe his words would hurry him up, but to his dismay he watched as Atsumu put the condom on and lube himself up as slow as ever. He knew it was to tease him, but how dare he be so heartless? The view of the muscular blonde was too nice, he couldn’t stand not being touched any longer. Part of him wanted to reach out and grab him, pull him in and get the ball rolling himself, yet the other part of him loved the game of keep away Atsumu was playing.   
  
Atsumu tutted, shaking his head as he positioned himself comfortably above the antsy boy. “‘Member when I told ya to be patient?” He mumbled into Suga’s neck, sucking a mark that Suga would regret later. “I meant it.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
“You’re startin’ to drive me crazy,” Atsumu grumbled in a frustration that Suga was very thankful for; anything to get the man one step closer to rearranging his insides.  
  
Instead of a reply Suga let out a gasp, feeling the head of Atsumu’s cock start to sink into him. He wrapped an arm around his neck, his other hand making it’s way down Atsumu’s back to feel the way his muscles moved under his skin. It was all so hot already, he was intoxicated by both this and the earlier liquor, but this was stronger than anything he’d consumed that night.   
  
He was given a few shallow thrusts to adjust to the new feeling before being plunged into fully. Atsumu moaned into Suga’s neck as he bottomed out, and Suga whimpered, revelling in being full once more.  
  
“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” Atsumu hissed through clenched teeth, and Suga could feel himself twitch at the filthy words. By the sigh Atsumu released, Suga knew the other wanted to let go and give him everything he had.   
  
Lucky for Atsumu, Suga was very willing to take it.   
  
“Don’t hold back,” Suga whispered coarsely to the nearly shaking man above him. “Give it to me, Atsumu.”  
  
“What happened to bein’ gentle?”  
  
“Fuck me, Miya.”  
  
“Consider it done,” Atsumu seemed to compose himself quickly, only giving Suga one more second of adjustment. He withdrew himself all the way until the tip, and slammed back inside the tight heat with a grunt. Suga cried out, his nails digging into Atsumu only to pull him nearer, he needed more.   
  
“Yes, oh ‘ _Tsumu_ , just like that,” Suga whined when Atsumu picked up his pace and continued to ram into him. Atsumu was bigger than the fingers he’d used to stretch him, and he still felt himself adapting to the new girth.   
  
Atsumu’s hands ran down Suga’s sides leaving flames in their wake. One clutched onto Suga’s hip, the other snuck behind him to his ass to pull him even closer. Suga moaned at the deeper penetration, his legs wrapping around the blonde. Closer. _More_.   
  
“That’s right baby, let me hear you.” Atsumu’s voice made him dizzy, and when he changed his angle to find his prostate Suga had to close his eyes to keep himself sane.   
  
His blood was molasses, Atsumu’s touch warm honey, he was drowning in heat and gasping for air but _god_ did it feel good. He clawed for more, fistfuls of soft blonde locks, nails against smooth skin, teetering embarrassingly close to the edge but not close enough.   
  
After one moan too many, Atsumu leaned in and kissed Suga forcefully, their teeth clacking and tongues rolling over one another. He knew it was to shut him up, but he didn’t take any offence. “Let’s keep it down, we don’t wanna give anyone too much of a show, do we?”   
  
Suga nodded, completely disregarding the suggestion a minute later.   
  
“Fuck Atsumu, feels so good,” His voice was thick in his throat. “Harder, please.”   
  
“Oh sweetheart, I do love to hear you beg,” Atsumu’s voice was in his ear and all around him, Suga was lost in it and couldn’t get enough. “But I don’t think I’ll have any of that tonight.” Atsumu shifted his weight onto his left arm, his other hand coming up to wrap itself around Suga’s throat. The touch alone almost made Suga lose it, but he tried so hard to hang on for him. He couldn’t finish too soon, he needed this. The hand around his throat tightened around the sides and the touch was red like fire, he tried to praise Atsumu but all that came out of his mouth was a strained whimper. “That’s better, love,” Atsumu whispered, leaning back to have a better look at the view in front of him. Suga was sure that him being tinged with pink, undone, and tamed underneath Atsumu set a flame inside of the blonde, but he wanted him to feel so much more.   
  
“More,” Suga managed to squeak out, and he could tell that the other boy couldn’t help himself anymore. He suddenly felt an emptiness and whined at the vacancy, but shortly after was flipped onto his stomach, his elbows folding beneath him to prop his body up. Hands grabbed onto his waist and pulled him in close, a few sloppy kisses were placed on his lower back before Atsumu pushed inside of him yet again. “‘Tsumu!” He choked out, fingers burying into the sheets beneath him, his face soon following them as he tried to muffle his own moans.   
  
“It’ll be hard for me to keep you quiet from back here,” Atsumu’s voice was dripping with desire, hands feeling their way down Suga’s withering body, one stopping at his hips and another in his hair. He leaned over Suga, his stomach flush against his back, the heat between them driving him insane. “So you be good for me now, won’t ya’?” He purred into Suga’s cheek, pulling his head back by his silver strands to see the reaction.   
  
Suga desperately wanted to nod, of course he’d be good, anything to please the other man. The grip on him was too strong however, and all he could do was continue to get railed into the bed and incoherently mutter a reply of confirmation. He received a chuckle in return, the pulling on his hair releasing letting his head fall back down into the sheets. He felt the blonde’s strong hand wrap around his cock and _ugh_ Suga could barely control himself anymore. He so badly wanted to thrust into the touch, fuck that grip until he made a mess of himself and the sheets, but he knew he had to find any remaining stamina and willpower left within him to keep going until he was told he could finish. He was told to be good, and he’d be the best, damn it.   
  
Suga heard a hitch in Atsumu’s breathing when his thrusts became more irregular and frantic. “You’ve behaved so well, Suga,” The hand around his length tightened and twisted and there was only so much he could do to hold on, his toes halfway off of the edge and he was ready to jump. “But tell me, have you been good enough to come for me?” Suga could tell that the other boy couldn’t hold on for too much longer either, and he couldn’t muster an excuse for them not to finish right now.   
  
“Yes, _God_ yes I’ve been so good,” Suga panted, his voice broken and heavy and his elbows were shaking from the shared weight. “Please let me come for you, Atsumu.” He looked over his shoulder to face Atsumu when he replied, his half-lidded eyes telling the other all he needed to know. “Please.” He whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, pushing his hips back into the others thrusts and moaning at the new depth.   
  
“Fuck, okay,” Atsumu grunted, his hand getting faster with every stroke, but Suga still couldn’t let go quite yet. He was being good and he had to wait and do what he was told, no matter how much pressure was building up in his groin and how much he needed this. “Come for me, baby, show me how good I make you feel.”   
  
Screw waiting.  
  
Suga came with a sob and Atsumu’s name on his tongue, feeling the relief he had longed for all evening wash over him. Not too long after he heard Atsumu finish with a deep moan, the hold on his hips clamping down hard as he rode out his orgasm. He thought about the bruising that would be left on him the next morning, and if it was possible for him to flush any harder, he did.   
  
“Fuck,” Suga’s elbows trembled underneath him, unable to hold himself up anymore. He was a wreck, his body continuing to jitter as his heartbeat stumbled back into place. “Thanks for that.” He laughed softly, falling over onto his back only narrowly avoiding the mess he made on the guest bedroom sheets.   
  
Atsumu laughed himself, wiping the sweat falling in droplets across his forehead. “The pleasure’s all mine,” He mumbled back, sitting next to Suga and gazing at his right hand, the one covered in Suga’s come. He turned to the side table to grab a tissue, but jolted in surprise at the feeling of Suga taking his hand and popping a finger into his mouth. “I- oh,” the blonde stammered, and Suga so badly wanted to laugh at the genuine shock that crossed his face for a quick moment, but instead finished cleaning his own mess from the others hand without an ounce of shyness. “You can’t jus’ do that without wantin’ a round two.”   
  
“Who said I didn’t want a round two?” Suga replied, sheepishly biting his lower lip. It was as simple as that question and their eyes meeting to convince Atsumu, who leaned over and kissed Suga hungrily.   
  
“You’re on.”

* * *

Suga was conflicted.   
  
Relishing in the afterglow, he had gazed down at his wrist. No watch, just that word taunting him.   
  
Or was it? Was it not just guiding him to his true love? And here he was, sleeping around with Atsumu Miya instead of finding them.   
  
“‘Tsumu?” Suga inquired once they’d finally caught their breath and wiped up.   
  
“Mm?” There was a mumble from Atsumu’s side of the bed as the boy fiddled with a pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips and lighting it. Suga’s nose wrinkled at the smell; he sure did smoke a lot for a professional athlete. He continued regardless.   
  
“I think... I’d like to find my soulmate.”  
  
“Huh? Are you still drunk?”  
  
Suga shook his head. The conversation may have stemmed from him having something to drink in the first place, but what he was being truthful.   
  
“You don’t really mean that do ya’?”  
  
“I think I do this time. Something’s telling me that now is the right time.”  
  
Atsumu paused to take a deep inhale of his cigarette.  
  
“Besides, you found your soulmate, Miya.” Suga pointed out. He thought about Sakusa and his heart sank. He felt guilty for touching someone else’s soulmate the way he did, but he supposed if they were actually broken up at the moment then it wasn’t an issue.   
  
The blonde scoffed, looking over with an eyebrow raised. “Yeah, and look how great that’s been goin’.”   
  
Suga looked over at Atsumu and felt the annoyance rolling off of the man in waves. “Maybe it doesn’t work out for me. But I’d still like to know who they are.” He replied, hoping his potential soulmate wasn’t as prickly as Atsumu.   
  
“Alright, alright,” He mumbled through the smoke billowing from his mouth. “What’s your mark again?”  
  
Suga felt frustration build in the pit of his stomach, the same place it always burrowed when he thought about the phrase. He held his right wrist in the air and sighed when he heard a barking laugh from next to him.   
  
“No way! I can’t believe I forgot,” Atsumu’s hand bearing the burning cigarette hung out of the open window when he leaned across the bed to grab Suga’s wrist. After getting a closer look, he chuckled when Suga pulled his arm away. “Well, good luck with that.”   
  
Suga looked back over briefly to grab Atsumu’s right wrist, reminding himself of what his mark was.

_“Hey, you’re not bad”_

“Volleyball?” Suga looked up at the blonde, who’s face was flushed with pink.   
  
“Yeah,” He mumbled back, sheepishly taking his wrist back. “‘ _Don’t you mean great?’_ is written on his.” He laughed softly, flicking ash off the end before deciding to finish the rest of his cigarette in one puff.   
  
“You smile really big when you talk about him, you know.” And that’s all that Suga wanted. Not from Atsumu, but from his future partner, the one who would light up at the thought of him, let alone talking _about him_. Maybe Suga just wanted validation, but nothing could stop the jealousy that tingled inside of him when someone spoke about the person they loved.   
  
“I guess that’s jus’ how I’m wired.”  
  
The two sat in silence until the smoke sitting on the ceiling had filed out of the open window.   
  
Atsumu finally sat up and stretched out his back. “Well if this is over, then I think it’s about time you head out.”  
  
Suga gaped at the blonde. _Am I really being kicked out right now?_ “You’re a dick, Miya,” He choked out a laugh in disbelief, shaking his head. He should’ve expected this from the man, as blunt as he was.   
  
“You kinda reminded me that I should probably make up with Omi-kun or somethin’, if we’re soulmates and shit.” Atsumu’s eyes were soft, and Suga was hit with yet another pang of jealousy.   
  
“Ah, so you’re kicking me out for another guy,” Suga placed a hand on his chest, faking distraught. “I can’t believe you, Atsumu Miya. I’ll never be able to forgive you.”   
  
Atsumu cackled as he got up, lazily pulling joggers on, Suga following suit with his earlier forgotten about clothes. “I think you’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Atsumu joked with a pat to Suga’s back. He led Suga down the stairs and through the hall, and Suga finally got close enough to see the person in that damn picture. _Sorry for the commotion, Tsuki._   
  
When they got to the door, they exchanged quick and awkward goodbyes. Suga walked a few minutes down the road and successfully hailed a cab, inwardly thanking Tsukishima for living in a busy area.   
  
_Dear God_ , Suga thought to himself when he looked at his nearly dead phone. 2:41AM, and he could still feel traces of alcohol in his system. He spent his cab ride home thinking about how terrible his hangover tomorrow would be, and about his conversation with Atsumu.   
  
_Did I really mean that, or was I just drunk?  
  
_ Once he arrived home, he paid the fare and stepped out into the night. He looked down the street and was happy to not see the car there, assuming that everyone got home safe. He made his way to the back entrance, and paused when he heard sounds from inside.   
  
“Yes Daichi, _yes!_ ”  
  
Suga raised a brow, clearly identifying the voice as Michimiya. _It’s about damn time._ He tried his absolute best to open the door slowly and quietly, directing no attention to himself. He wasn’t looking to ruin someone’s night.   
  
As he walked down the hallway toward the bathroom, he noticed the door to Asahi’s room was left slightly ajar. He peaked in when he didn’t hear any noise, and spotted a deeply sleeping Asahi and Nishinoya snuggled into each other in a mess of limbs and blankets. Capturing a mental image of the two, he shut the door silently and went to get ready for a terrible post-drinking sleep.   
  
Suga looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and saw a tired and used boy with the beginnings of a hangover, featuring a dark purple hickey on the side of his neck. _Great. Just great._ He washed up and hurried to bed, eager to get the next day of nursing him and his friends back to life over with.   
  
There was an ounce of excitement that existed inside of him, however. It was time to take his mark seriously, that was apparent to him now.   
  
Day one of trying to find the love of his life started tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i love you so so SO much and appreciate all of your kind comments/kudos/shares! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for how late this was!!! ive been so incredibly busy that i havent been able to get any writing done this past little while. please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_  
  
A fleeting feeling  
  
_ _Of intrigue in my ribcage  
  
_ _Keeps me coming back  
  
  
_

* * *

Oikawa gazed up at the ceiling, his back comfortable against the twin-sized bed in his childhood bedroom. He reached up to the fluorescent stick on stars, dimly glowing from the sunlight they’d retained earlier on in the day. What he’d give to touch real stars, maybe even planets, feeling their soft burn in his palm and the light tingle in his fingertips. He could even imagine holding the whole world in his hands. His heart stammered to a stop, tumbling over itself to restart.   
  
_I did have the world in my hands though, didn’t I?_   
  
His arm fell, his hands resting on his forehead as a long sigh dragged from his lips. What he’d give to have that boy with him there, at that moment. He’d been trying to find a word to describe all of the feelings that had blossomed within him from the second those words left the beautiful boy’s mouth; the feeling of blooming flowers in his stomach, the infatuation that kept him up all night, his cheeks rosy with yearning. He could only call it refreshing.   
  
_Mr. Refreshing._ Right _._ Oikawa couldn’t even remember his name.   
  
He’d been dumb enough to not pay attention to the beautiful silver-haired boy on one of his rival teams back in high school, and tonight the same boy waltzed into his life and right back out. How dare he? Who did he think Oikawa was, some sucker who would come chasing after him when he’d left the party with Atsumu Miya?   
  
Well, he’d be right.   
  
He’d heard of people not taking their soul marks seriously, but to have that interaction with him and then see him leave with the twin ripped Oikawa in two. In fact, it had torn him up so much that he’d made the choice to contact the blonde soulmate thief. At first he’d wanted to come off polite, perhaps ease his way into the conversation by talking about his volleyball team, or his brother’s new business. Then he’d decided that he didn’t care about pleasantries. His blood had been boiling all night, and now at 3:14AM when he should’ve been sleeping, he was staring at the blank instant messaging screen addressed to Atsumu Miya.   
  
_Oikawa Tooru: Hi.  
  
_ Okay, a good start.   
  
_Atsumu Miya: ? what do u want_.  
  
Oikawa would’ve hit him if he’d said that in person. Honestly, he would’ve hit him anyways, wanting nothing more than to see that stupid smirk he always wore to not be on his face for just a minute. What a blissful minute that would be.   
  
_Oikawa Tooru: Look, I don’t want to talk to you as much as you don’t want to talk to me. But, things need to be said_.   
  
_Atsumu Miya: ok and im still wondering what u want?_  
  
That’s it.   
  
_Oikawa Tooru: I’ll be blunt then. If I ever see you with my soulmate again I will make you wish you didn’t live in the same country as me. Got it?  
  
Atsumu Miya: lol, soulmate who? i only talked to one guy and he didnt have one  
  
_Oikawa stared at his screen without responding for probably too long. Wouldn’t the guy he was talking about been Mr. Refreshing, the one in the taxicab? Did he lie about having a soulmate to Atsumu? His post-alcohol fuzzy brain tried to work out the details, static buzzing in his ears when he thought about that charming smile again. He adored him, alright.   
  
_Oikawa Tooru: That’s funny, because we had our interaction at that party. All I’m saying is that if I ever see you with him again, it won’t be pretty._  
  
 _Atsumu Miya: ur really starting to piss me off. if ur talking about suga he just left my place saying that he hasnt found his soulmate yet. ur either delusional or dumb and right now id bet on both  
  
Suga_, the name played over and over through his mind. A pretty name that Oikawa thought suited him well; pretty enough to distract him from the insults Atsumu typed at him. His thoughts were interrupted by another message, however.   
  
_Atsumu Miya: wait this is actually hilarious. he was stupid drunk when he came home with me so he probably doesnt even remember u  
  
_ Oh.   
  
_Oh.  
  
_ Maybe that was true. He thought back to the moment the two quite literally stumbled upon each other, and how _Suga’s_ words had slurred together, or how _Suga’s_ eyes were so bloodshot. He clicked off of the conversation with Atsumu and immediately went to dial one of the only phone numbers he knew by heart. After the third ring, a groggy voice answered.  
  
“Oikawa, I’m sleeping.”  
  
“Iwa-chan, remember when I told you that I met my soulmate?” Oikawa tried to keep quiet for his family’s sake, his voice merely a whisper into the receiver.  
  
“Considering you didn’t stop talking about it all night after it happened, it would be hard for me to forget.”  
  
“Well, I don’t think he remembers.”   
  
“What do you mean? Did he not hear you?” Iwaizumi’s voice remained mostly uninterested, but Oikawa could have sworn he heard a trace of curiosity somewhere there as well.   
  
“I think he was too drunk. I don’t think he understood what happened.” Oikawa trailed off, his thought process ending there. Originally he thought he happened to be paired with the cruelest person in the world, but this made more sense.   
  
“Where did this even come from? You were happy all night, and now this?” Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong. When Oikawa came back inside after his interaction with _Suga_ , he was full of infectious joy. Once he got home alone and thought about where his newfound love may be, well, he was furious.   
  
“I might have had a chat with Miya.”   
  
“You’re chaotic.”   
  
“So what do I do?”  
  
A sigh. “What do you do? You tell him. Those Argentinian’s really screwed with your brain, huh?” Iwaizumi actually laughed, and if Oikawa wasn’t so scatterbrained, he would take great delight at the sound.   
  
“Isn’t it more complicated than that?” Oikawa rubbed an eye, only hoping that would clear his vision to be able to see the issue clearer. This situation seemed messy already, and they’d only met once. “There’s a chance he may not believe me.”   
  
“I’m too tired for this right now. Message me tomorrow.” Dial tone.  
  
How was he supposed to sleep now? He’d have to make a plan to talk to _Suga_ , but for now his mind was too busy imagining those dazed brown eyes meeting his again, and that lazy smile that was playing on his lips.   
  
He wouldn’t get much sleep that night.

The next few days were hard for Oikawa.   
  
Not only was he getting little to no sleep, but when he did happen to get some rest, his dreams were full of the beautiful boy and his amazing laughter. When he was awake, those thoughts continued on a constant cycle through his brain and it was quite hard to stay focused. He was starting to drink double the amount of coffee that he normally consumed, and his parents were getting worried.   
  
Worried to the point of calling Iwaizumi to get him out of the house.   
  
Apparently it wasn’t difficult to convince him however, as he’d planned on inviting Oikawa to come with him to a new sporting goods store in Sendai regardless. On Tuesday at around noon Iwaizumi was knocking on his door, and Oikawa appeared before him with bags under his eyes. He didn’t say goodbye to his family, he didn’t reply to Iwaizumi’s greeting. He walked past his friend and got into the car, buckling up and sitting deep in thought.   
  
Ten minutes into the drive, Iwaizumi finally broke the silence. “So, are you going to tell me what’s going on, or do I have to guess?”   
  
“I’m just out of it, I guess.” Oikawa’s chin rested in his hand as he watched trees, street posts, and other cars go by.   
  
“We both know you’re not telling me something.” Iwaizumi stopped at a light and looked over at the contemplative boy. Oikawa replied with a shrug, the pedestrians crossing the street becoming so incredibly fascinating all of a sudden. “You know, Matsukawa was supposed to come with us today,” Iwaizumi turned back to the road when the cars started moving again. “But you’ve been tough to be around since the party.”  
  
Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi in surprise. He always knew his friend was blunt, but he didn’t expect him to call out his behaviour like that. “Oh. I really didn’t know you two felt that way,” He laughed nervously, adjusting himself in his seat to sit up properly. “But you know I’m just busy, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Busy with what, exactly?”  
  
 _Thinking of all the ways I can get Suga to meet me and communicate that we’re soulmates without him freaking out or think I’m lying to him._   
  
“Well,” Oikawa found himself looking back out of the window again. “I found out who he is, and that he played volleyball, too.”   
  
“Ah, right. You did say something about feeling weird on Friday, and that it was the same feeling you had when you were on the court back in high school.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, and Oikawa was amazed that the other could remember that small of a detail after how drunk he’d gotten. “What team was he?”   
  
“Karasuno.”   
  
Iwaizumi hummed. “Senior year must have been hard for you, then.”  
  
“You’re telling me.”  
  
The silence that followed wasn’t the same as before, instead back to the normal, comfortable atmosphere they always shared. The journey seemed to pass by quickly after that, and Oikawa’s mind was gradually taken off of his soulmate. He inwardly thanked Iwaizumi for keeping him in check, as usual.   
  
Their overall trip to Sendai took longer than Oikawa originally thought; the two of them let themselves get lost in the sporting goods store, debating which brands of court shoes were better, Iwaizumi pondering over getting new weights for his at-home gym, and Oikawa browsing through different braces for his knee. By the time they’d left, they’d bought enough to make Oikawa worry about how he would fit it all into his already-full luggage on his way back home to Argentina at the end of the summer.   
  
Afterwards they decided to stop by a restaurant which they found out was referred to as a “local treasure” with “fantastic staff”. To be completely honest, phenomenal service didn’t matter much to Oikawa, as long as the person was nice enough and the food wasn’t served cold. They walked into the cozy lounge, and it was at that point that Oikawa realized his heart was hammering against his ribcage.   
  
Oh no.   
  
“Iwa-chan, he’s-“  
  
“Welcome! Table for two?” The chipper host chimed, smile lighting up his whole face. Oikawa would’ve thought about how familiar he looked if he wasn’t distracted by his own pulse.   
  
“Please,” Iwaizumi answered for them, only clueing into Oikawa’s mood change once they were being led to a table. “What’s up, you okay?” He whispered to him as they approached a booth by the window.   
  
“I think he’s her-“   
  
“Here you are! Your server will be right with you.” A charming smile, a turn of the heel, and the host was gone.   
  
Oikawa let out a breath when he sat down, wanting to relieve some of the built up tension in his chest. The feeling was nothing but happiness, but it hit him so suddenly that he needed to take a moment to relax. He didn’t let his eyes flicker to each and every table that was sat around him, but instead concentrated on the menu in front of him. Maybe focusing on one thing at a time would help slow his heart beat down.  
  
“Uh, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi was staring away from the table off somewhere into the restaurant. “I think your guy is here.”  
  
“That’s what I was trying to tell you just now! You should listen more often, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa quietly articulated back, not wanting to draw attention over to them. “Wait, how do you know that he’s here?”  
  
“Well-“  
  
“Hi there, my name is Sugawara and I’ll be your server today.”  
  


* * *

Suga had seen the two of them come in, and prayed that they weren’t put in his section. Serving people you knew was one thing, serving people you didn’t know was another, but serving people you only somewhat knew was just plain awkward. On top of the uncomfortable air, his heart was racing faster and faster the closer he got to them. This wasn’t the first table of attractive men he’d served before, so why was he so nervous?   
  
Wait, no, not nervous. Was he... _Excited?_  
  
There he was now in front of them, his trademark customer service smile strong, but it threatened to waver. He glanced at them both, noticing the same look of surprise on their faces. Perhaps they recognized him too?   
  
“Hi, Suga-chan,” Oikawa began, his expression changing to a kind smile. Suga blinked at the nickname, for some reason not minding it when it came from him. He decided that the gorgeous man could probably call him anything he wanted, and he’d accept it. “You remember us, don’t you?”   
  
“Of course I do,” Suga nodded, hands folded behind his back. “You both went to Aoba Johsai. You’re Oikawa the ‘ _Great King_ ’, and you’re Iwaizumi his ace.” Him and Iwaizumi both noticed the smile on Oikawa’s lips tighten, then the brunette nodded.   
  
“Yes, that’s us,” It was almost as if Oikawa’s voice got caught in his throat for a moment, and he recovered with a small cough. “And you went to Karasuno, right?”   
  
“Yeah, I did.” Suga noted the boy’s behaviour; it’s not like he knew him enough to know when he was acting strange, but he definitely seemed on edge. It also wasn’t hard to spot the slight blush on his cheeks. He ignored the tingling on his own face. “You guys sure put up a great fight back then.” He chuckled to ease the tension, looking to Iwaizumi to see if he’d even picked up the menu yet. Nope. “Would you like to start off with water to drink?”   
  
“Yes, please.” The smile was still strained, maybe they felt as awkward as he did about him serving them. Suga turned to get those immediately, wanting the uneasiness to go away. His pulse wouldn’t slow down, and he might faint. His head was cloudy with something he’d never felt before, but he didn’t have time to unpack it now. He was busy with his job, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it would feel to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hai-  
  
“Suga. That _table_ ,” Suga swore Misaki’s mouth was watering when she saw the two athletes in his section. “Do you want me to take over?”   
  
“I’d actually like two waters for them, if you could.” Suga replied by placing the tray for his drinks down on the bar, next to where she was standing. Misaki was standing in as bartender for the evening, covering for the usual night bartender who called in sick. “I wouldn’t want you to get too busy serving them and have all the drinks not be made.” He sent a cheeky smile her way, and a glare was sent back.   
  
“It’s not fair, Moniwa _never_ gives me tables like that.”   
  
“Life isn’t fair sometimes, Misaki.”  
  
“Whatever,” Misaki huffed, grabbing two glasses and filled them to the top. “But for the record, I’d be able to bartend _and_ serve just fine.” Suga was sure she could, but he’d never tell her that. He turned the corner with his drinks, hearing whispers from the two come to a stop when he arrived.   
  
He placed the water on the table and felt himself want to wither away under the two sets of eyes on him. There was definitely something going on and he was starting to think it was about him. Did he have a sign taped to his back telling people to kick him or something?   
  
“So, what have you been up to since high school Suga-chan?” Oikawa rested his cheek in his hand, his elbow supported on the table. His eyes wandered all over his body, and Suga felt like he was being stared at under a microscope.   
  
“Oh, I’m going to college right now. That’s why I live here now.” Suga answered quickly, and regardless of the odd feeling of excitement he had to serve the duo, he so badly wanted to grab their orders and leave. Idle chit chat made him want to throw himself into a fire.   
  
“I see,” Oikawa seemed to be doing a little better than before, seemingly more confident now. It felt like the old Oikawa, the one he saw on the court years ago. “And what about your soulmate? Have you met them yet?”  
  
Suga just about choked. “My, my what?” His eyes darted in between the two, noticing Iwaizumi was finally looking down at the menu. Okay, good. One step closer to getting out of the situation.   
  
“Your soulmate. I see you have a mark.” Oikawa simply pointed to his bare wrist, the one he’d sworn to keep that way until he met his future partner. It was his attempt to be more open with the idea, but so far he felt exposed.   
  
“Oh, uh, no. Not yet,” Suga laughed nervously, the same arm coming up to scratch the back of his head. “To be honest, I haven’t really been trying. I don’t like it much.”   
  
“Oh? Excuse me for being nosy Suga-chan, but may I ask why?” The way his voice perked up with interest made Suga feel things, and it was probably about time for him to leave the table.  
  
“I’ve never liked what it said, so I’ve tried to avoid the interaction altogether.” Suga shrugged dismissively. He was still getting used to speaking about his mark more often; since he’d started leaving the house without his watch on, it had sparked more questions than he’d originally thought he’d receive. “And I’ve always thought it would be more rewarding to find someone you love without a mark being involved. It would kind of go against all odds, right?”   
  
This made Oikawa go silent. Suga couldn’t describe the look on his face, but bewilderment would be his best guess. He saw the man try to work out a sentence, the cogs in his brain starting then stuttering to a stop soon after. His brow furrowed, and his gaze finally fell back to the table in front of him.   
  
Now things felt truly awkward, and Suga would have to remind himself to stop talking about his soulmate at work.

* * *

“Shall I give you both a few more minutes with the menu?”   
  
“Yeah, that would be great.” Iwaizumi answered before Oikawa could, only to save him from drowning in his embarrassment. When Suga walked away, Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving him. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”   
  
“Like _what_?”   
  
“Oh, nothing. It’s nice to know that there’s human emotions somewhere inside you, though.” Iwaizumi could've compared his friend to a wet cat, watching him angrily readjust himself in his seat to look taller and comb through his hair with his fingers whenever Suga left.   
  
“How am I supposed to tell him now?” Oikawa buried his face in his hands, his thoughts going a mile a minute. “He doesn’t even want me, Iwa-chan.”   
  
“My god,” Iwaizumi sighed, wiping a hand over his face. “Can you _be_ anymore dramatic?”   
  
Oikawa glared up at him, fists meeting the table in a small thump. “I’m not being dramatic,” His face fell emotionless for a second, evaluating his own behaviour. Iwaizumi did the same, only his lips curled into a smirk that screamed a sarcastic _oh really?_ “Shut up.”   
  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.” Oikawa picked up the menu to get an idea of what he’d eat so he wouldn’t be wordless like before. He couldn’t look like a fool in front of Suga again. It didn’t take long for the two of them to decide, and Suga was back at the table a few minutes later. The uneasiness was still there, but Suga was quick enough to grab their orders and leave without increasing it.   
  
“He really doesn’t remember then.” Iwaizumi sat back in his seat with a furrowed brow, his head cocked to the right _just slightly_ with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Oikawa identified this as his deep thinking position, something he always used to do in high school when they’d work on different formations and plays for their team.   
  
“Yeah. I can’t just tell him, either.” Oikawa fought off the defeat that threatened to leak into his voice. The one thing he wouldn’t do is give up, even if his chances were low.   
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Iwa-chan, if you had a mark would _you_ believe it when some person came up to you and said you had your interaction over the weekend while you were drunk but you didn’t remember?”   
  
“Mayb-“  
  
“Wouldn’t you be skeptical? Who knows if this person was lying to you.” Oikawa shrugged and slumped back in his seat, watching his friend get more and more irritated with him. He was used to it, Iwaizumi had a short temper when it came to him but he never knew why.  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, meeting Oikawa’s gaze with a frown. “But it’s always better to be honest, Oikawa.”   
  
“But what if it’s not this time?” Oikawa started, thoughts and plans he’d had all weekend brewing together into one big idea. “We both already know he doesn’t think he’s met his soulmate yet, and that he doesn’t even like his mark. What if _I_ didn’t like _mine_ either?”   
  
“Where are you going with this?” Doubtful Iwaizumi was a side of him that Oikawa knew well.   
  
“What if I asked him out like a normal, non-marked person would? What if we went on a date and started to fall in love without our marks, just like he said he wanted?” The smile on Oikawa’s face was bordering lunatic, the scheme alive in his eyes and playing out in his brain.   
  
“There’s no way that would work.” Iwaizumi shook his head disapprovingly, leaning forward to take a sip of his water. Oikawa couldn’t believe his friend. An amazing idea like this, shot down immediately.   
  
“Of course it would. We _are_ soulmates after all, he just doesn’t know it.” Oikawa looked over his shoulder and around the restaurant quickly to make sure Suga wasn’t within earshot. “Besides, he doesn’t want one anyways. Wouldn’t he be more likely to go on a date with me if I _wasn’t_ his soulmate?” He was practically buzzing with excitement, a concrete plan finally in place. This was foolproof, nothing could get in his way.  
  
“You’re insane.” Iwaizumi sighed, and Oikawa would bet he was thinking of how lucky he was to have such a smart friend. “Good luck with getting him to accept a date from you, though.”   
  
Oikawa guessed that would be the one thing that could put a hole in his “foolproof” plan.

* * *

Suga hadn’t had this much trouble serving since he started working at The Grove. Multiple staff members had to help him fill waters, clear plates, and bill tables. He would walk through his section but gravity dragged him to that booth by the window every time; nothing else existed in his mind other than the two seated there. No, just one of the two.   
  
People were all around them, but all Suga saw was Oikawa.   
  
He remembered back to his senior year when their teams had to face off throughout the season, and how he could barely keep his eyes off of the other setter whenever they weren’t locked onto the ball. He’d always thought that he was studying his technique, and while he knew it was something to be admired, not one of his thoughts that evening had been of volleyball.   
  
The way the late afternoon sun filtered through the window and decorated the brunette with both light and shadow, and the softness of the freckles along his nose and forehead were the things taking over Suga’s thoughts instead. It was intoxicating, really, and he had run out of excuses to go to the table to see more of him. The unfamiliar hunger for the man sat restlessly inside him, but he held himself back fairly well by remaining in the service aisle instead of walking by him for the fifth time in ten minutes.   
  
“You sure are enjoying that table, huh?” Misaki chuckled at him from behind the bar top, hands busy polishing glasses.   
  
“Am I that easy to read?” Suga could feel the heat on his face that was complimented by a large grin. His cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he’d genuinely smiled that day, not even taking his fake customer service smile that he gave to every other customer into consideration. “But yeah. They’re really nice.”   
  
“Nice to look at.” Misaki stacked a glass on a tower that was almost too tall for her to reach on her tip-toes. It was when he was by her side trying to steady the now swaying stack of glassware that he noticed Oikawa was at the front of the restaurant chatting to Moniwa. Had he been too slow? Were they ready for their bill? More water? He instantly left Misaki to hold her own with the dangerously tilting tower, turning the corner to check on the situation himself.   
  
By the time he arrived Oikawa was walking away, now with a pen in hand. “What did he need, Moniwa?” He asked the host, praying that he wasn’t up here complaining about the service. The last thing he needed was a complaint tonight.   
  
“Oh, just that pen. He said something about needing to write something out, but didn’t want any paper.” Moniwa shrugged, going back to rolling forks and knives in napkins. “I told him it wasn’t any trouble unless he didn’t bring it back.”   
  
“Okay, sure,” Suga mumbled looking to where Oikawa had just sat down, unfolding a napkin and appearing to doodle or write something on it. When he walked back down, Oikawa rested his hand on top of it when he looked up at him. “Is there anything else I can get for you two today?” He smiled at the boys, and hoped he wasn’t as annoying as he felt.   
  
“No, I think we’re all finished,” Iwaizumi sat back, giving Oikawa a look that Suga couldn’t quite decipher. Instead of digging too deep into it, he pulled the already prepared receipt from his pouch and put it on the middle of the table. “Thank you.” Iwaizumi spoke again, the smirk that had flashed on his face a moment ago forgotten as he grabbed his wallet to pay. He passed Suga the money directly, and Suga double checked before handing him the correct change.   
  
“Excuse me, Suga-chan,” Suga wasn’t used to the nickname yet, let alone having Oikawa being the one to say it. Both things made his cheeks burn a little more. “Are you able to return this to your host for me?” His smile was so dashing, all Suga could do was nod and take it from him silently.   
  
“Thank you both for coming in, have a great day!” Suga said once he’d collected himself, and bowed to the pair. He gripped the pen tightly in his hand, his nerves threatening to make it slip from his fingers. Embarrassment crept up his neck to his ears, and he was still left wondering why joy was overflowing out of him by just being in their general direction. He’d had the first words they spoke to each other in his mind the entire time they were there, which made him immediately rule out the “soulmates” option. Now he was left stumped.   
  
“Thank you, see you soon.”   
  
_Huh? See you soon?   
  
_By the time Suga looked back up at the table, there was a napkin with loopy scribbles on it, placed right in front of him. He had to read it about three times for the message to fully register in his brain.  
  
  
  
 _Want to go against all odds with me sometime? (Coffee on me.)_

_Oikawa Tooru_

_xxx-xxxx-xxxx  
  
  
  
_ Suga could laugh. He probably did, but he was so zoned in on the note that was now in his hands that he couldn't recall if he did or not. He turned to the front door, but he knew there was no way the duo would still be around. It’s not like he had an answer for Oikawa anyway; while he’d love to entertain the idea of a date, Daichi might kill him if he found out. Daichi wasn’t one to hold grudges, but Suga knew there was some sort of aggression in him somewhere toward Oikawa and the rest of Aoba Johsai, for that matter.   
  
Not to mention that the boy wasn’t his soulmate, which would drive his friend mad.   
  
Suga stuffed the napkin into his pouch and practically drifted back to work, the feeling he had from Oikawa still alive and well inside of him. Serving became easy again without his apparent distraction sitting so gorgeously down by the window, and his regular customers even commented on how cheerful he seemed that evening. One of his elderly guests even asked if he was in love, which made him almost choke on his own breath.  
  
“No no, I just had a good day, that’s all.”  
  
But the message in his pouch screamed at him, begging him to reply. He couldn’t deny the urge to run to his phone and text the number right away, and it scared him. No, he wasn’t in love. But boy, was he curious.   
  
Despite the rest of his shift going smoothly, he was excited to finally leave after he’d finished closing. He spent the short walk home staring at the napkin in one hand, his phone flashing up at him in the other. Every few steps he’d type the phone number into his texting app, then delete it a few steps after that. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, but what even was there to say? _“Hi, my name is Sugawara Koushi and our teams were rivals in high school so it might be weird for us to go on a date?”_ Or was _“Hi, my name is Sugawara Koushi and I haven’t been able to get you off of my mind all night.”_ any better? What about _“Hi, my name is Sugawara Koushi and I’d give just about anything on this planet to run my fingers through your hair while you fu-“  
  
_ No, not quite.   
  
He shoved both his phone and the note back into his pockets. He wasn’t in the right mind to send that stunning man a text, not right now anyways. He tried to think about something, anything else, and his thoughts fell on Daichi’s disapproving frown if he were to ever find out that Suga might've been considering talking to someone who wasn’t his soulmate. Frankly, he liked the thought of that as much as he liked being punched in the face. The thought of Daichi being upset with him twice in one week also made him cower away from the idea of telling him what happened that day at all. Maybe some things are better kept to himself anyways.  
  
Despite wanting to stay secretive, he couldn’t manage to hide the smile that took over his lips over the excitement of it all when he entered his dorm. He didn’t notice Daichi watching him closely as he just about danced into the room, the fluttering of his heart propelling his feet onward. “Oh, hey Dai!” He gave his friend a curt wave when he caught him staring.   
  
“Hey Suga,” Daichi said hesitantly, making Suga stop. His friend sat on the couch looking perplexed, as if Suga was a wild animal that crashed in through the window. “What’s going on?”   
  
“Hm? Nothing,” Suga shrugged as he toed his shoes off into the pile, hanging his bag up by the door. He turned back around to Daichi when he felt eyes burn a hole into the back of his head. “ _What_?” He asked with a giggle.   
  
“You seem different. Did something happen today?” Daichi’s voice was confused but he was smiling back at Suga. _What, has he never seen me happy before?_ Suga thought, when in all honesty he probably hadn’t seen him that happy in a long time. Why he was even this happy in the first place was beyond him, but understanding it wasn’t important at that moment when he had other things to tend to.  
  
“No, just a normal work and school day.” A lie. Suga couldn’t tell Daichi about Oikawa, not that there was even anything happening to tell him about yet. This wasn’t the first time someone had left their number for him at work, but it had always ended up being nothing. There was no reason to make _this_ nothing into something, and if he told Daichi about it, it would most definitely become something. “Can I have the bed tonight?”   
  
“Are you having someone over?”  
  
“No, I just feel like sleeping in the bed.” The one thing that Suga hated about living with Daichi was when he was questioned by him; it felt like he lived with his parents again. His friend truly knew how to get into his mind if he really tried, so Suga had to redirect the conversation as quickly as possible whenever his questions started.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” A still mystified Daichi replied, standing up from the couch and walking past him to the door. “I was on my way to Michimiya’s anyways.”   
  
“Michimiya’s, huh?” Suga wagged his eyebrows in the others direction, watching Daichi put on his shoes facing away from him. He was sure it was to hide the redness on his face, but he was unsuccessful. “What are you two doing tonight?”  
  
“Nothing.” The answer was quick. _Too quick,_ Suga thought with a chuckle.   
  
“Alright I won’t bug you. Just have fun and be safe.” Suga waved Daichi off when he saw the unease written all over his face, and after a short goodbye and the lock of a door, Suga was alone again. His smile livened up once more, and he rushed to get himself ready and tucked into to bed while he pondered what he’d say to Oikawa through the process. He sat up on the bed with his back against the wall, gazing at the written on napkin and reading the text on it for the thousandth time.   
  
He found himself going back and forth on different approaches, but none of them felt natural enough for him; he didn’t want to sound too eager, or needy. Besides that, would he be messaging him too soon? Should he wait an hour? A day? A week? Should he even text him at all? _There’s no harm in trying,_ Suga nodded at his thoughts, but still felt the fear of rejection twirl in his stomach. Sure, Oikawa was the one to initiate this in the first place, but what if he’d changed his mind?   
  
He let his head hit the wall behind him in a steady beat, trying to knock some sort of sense into himself. Every word that he typed and every insecurity he had was overanazlyed in his mind, and he was over it.   
  
Suga really was in for a long night, over one damn message.

* * *

Oikawa couldn’t keep himself distracted if he was paid to. Not even Mecha Godzilla wreaking havoc over futuristic Japan could satisfy his usually low maintenance brain, his phone managing to be much more enticing. Not even Iwaizumi who had threatened to take it away on multiple occasions if it “lit up one more time” could keep his focus on anything else. Honestly, couldn’t the man be patient with him? This was his soulmate he was waiting on.   
  
Suddenly, a buzz and a lit up screen.  
  
 _ **Notification:**_ _Maybe: Suga  
  
_ Oikawa lunged across the sofa he shared with his friend in his attempt at grabbing his phone from Iwaizumi’s side, the device in question being held hostage on his armrest. He held it up too close to his face to make sure he was reading the words correctly after clawing it away from Iwaizumi, who also happened to be pushing him out of the way of his view of the television. It took him a moment before he got himself out of his daze to unlock his phone and view the whole message.   
  
_Maybe: Suga: Going against the odds with someone has never sounded more tempting. Count me in.  
  
Maybe: Suga: Oh, if it wasn’t obvious, this is Suga. Sorry. ^^’_  
  
Hand him the paper work, Oikawa was ready to sign his heart away to this man. It was a little embarrassing, but he was already more than willing to give Suga whatever he wanted, even after only one conversation. His blood rushed in his ears and his eyes were full of hearts and he probably looked ridiculous.  
  
Ridiculousness aside, he now knew he’d have to thank Iwaizumi and his parents for getting him out of the house later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, i love you all! if any of you lovely humans would like to link up, you can find me on twitter as @oikawasimp_ ! feel free to message me, id love to hear from you. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm hi this is awkward.  
> I’M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET TO YOU ALL. I love you so incredibly much and i wish i had my life together enough to write this story as much as I’d like to but I don’t. I am obviously continuing it, it is just taking me longer than expected and I’m so so SO sorry. I’ll try harder to update more regularly- the time you’ve waited is unacceptable and i will fix it.  
> That being said, here you are! Pls enjoy :’)

* * *

_  
  
  
The taste of your lips_   
  
_Lingers on mine, leaving stains_   
  
_Of words never said.  
  
  
  
_

* * *

_Oikawa: I’m leaving now, I’ll see you in about an hour Suga-chan!~ Are we still meeting at the coffee shop by yours?  
  
_ _Suga: Yeah, that would be great! I’ll see you then.  
  
_  
Placing his phone back down onto the library table next to his textbooks, Suga tried to remember the last time he went on a date. A customer had asked him out at work once, and while she was very nice, he didn’t want to give her the impression that he was interested in women. He’d love to say that he hated leading people on, but the amount of people he’d started dating and then broken up soon after with was far too many in his opinion.   
  
Today was different, however.   
  
Oikawa was someone who made him giddy, someone he actually wanted to spend time with for more than just an hour or two of fooling around. There was a certain confidence that Oikawa carried with him that shone through his teeth when he smiled that kept Suga interested. It felt like it was directed to him and him only, something as special as the way his nickname sounded rolling off of his tongue. Suga so desperately didn’t want to feel excitement for the date as strongly as he did, but reminiscing about the feeling he had the other day when serving that table by the window made him wish the hour would pass by faster.   
  
Suga was taken from his thoughts by the feeling of ice cold nervousness tingling deep in his bones. What if Oikawa didn’t like him? _Nonsense_. He knew he was a great time; he could hold a conversation, he was good with parents, and he could find fun in most things. But when he was doing it with one of the most beautiful boys he’d ever seen, well, it’s only natural that he was slightly petrified.   
  
Right?   
  
Suga fidgeted with the cuffs of his jeans, making sure they were both even and not rolled up too high, and it was then that he knew he was looking too far into this. Oikawa was just some guy, someone who shouldn’t make him care this much about how he presented himself yet, if at all. Who knows, he could be some jerk who walks all over him and leaves him in the dirt. Someone who could knock him down and laugh in his face. Suga was quick to discard those thoughts, almost laughing in their wake. He remembered kind yet inquisitive chocolate eyes meeting his, relaxed body language, and just about every other physical detail that read “nice” about the man from the other day. He was ridiculous to think that Oikawa would be someone mean, but it’s not like he knew him well enough to completely dismiss the idea yet. He let out a sigh to hopefully rid himself off his anxiety, and started scrolling on his phone to help get his mind off of it. It’s not like he’d be able to get any work done when he was alone with his thoughts, anyways. The text conversation with Oikawa was still open, and he read the messages there for the hundredth time that day.   
  
_  
Oikawa: Don’t put so much pressure on me, Suga-chan! You’re making me feel like I need to give you a night you’ll never forget.   
  
Suga: Well why shouldn’t you? It would give off a great impression, you know ;)   
  
Oikawa: My my, you’re expecting highly of me. Prepare yourself for the best coffee date of your life, then~_  
  
 _Suga: Not only are my expectations high, I’m actually expecting nothing short of the best. Don’t disappoint me now, haha. When are you free?   
  
Oikawa: Call me eager, but how about tomorrow? Do you have school?_  
  
 _Suga: I can do tomorrow afternoon when I’m done with class. Maybe 3?_  
  
 _Oikawa: Consider it done. You pick the place, I’ll meet you there.   
  
  
_Suga remembered shaking from the anticipation last night when Oikawa had answered his text, his fingers itching to type a reply as soon as he received a message back. He had to tell himself to wait to respond so he wouldn’t seem like he was being too much, but in all honesty, he’d never been more excited for a date. He’d gone over what to say in every made up scenario he could think of, and spent too long picking out his outfit that morning which only ended up being light wash denim and a pale yellow t-shirt. He didn’t want to seem like he was trying too hard, but he also knew that yellow was his colour and therefore a simple choice to subtly impress the other party. Pictures of what Oikawa might wear popped into his mind, and it was a nice diversion that helped him ignore how slow time was going.   
  
The longest forty-five minutes of his life passed and he just about jumped out of the chair when he saw the time. He nearly abandoned his books but a lovely girl from the table over reminded him to pick them up, and he scrambled to get them all together and into his bag. He left with a blush on his cheeks, desperately hoping that his nerves wouldn’t be like this on the second or third date.   
  
_Second or third date? Koushi, what are you expecting from this?_ He had to shake his head to get rid of his thoughts, knowing they’d crawl back in as he walked to the coffee shop where he was meeting Oikawa. How much he’d thought about the boy in the span of twenty-four hours embarrassed him; it really had been a long time since he’d been out with someone who wasn’t Daichi or Asahi, and he supposed he just didn’t want to mess it up. Suga valued appearances and good first impressions, but he couldn’t remember the last time he cared _this_ much about them. Normally he’d write a date like this off as an easy win, but he knew something was tinkering with his brain, making him more anxious about the whole thing.  
  
The walk was ten minutes, and when his destination came into view, so did a tall brunette standing outside. Suga didn’t expect Oikawa to arrive first, and hurried his walk slightly to meet his date who was clad in a baby blue shirt, black denim, and practically sparkling white shoes.   
  
He looked _so good_.   
  
“Good afternoon Suga-chan.” Oikawa waved when he noticed Suga a few steps away.   
  
“Hi,” Suga managed to breathe out, all confidence escaping him. “I didn’t think you’d get here before me.” His gaze averted the taller boys’ completely, both shyness and joy taking up any empty room in his chest. He didn’t know how those feelings could be synonymous, but he didn’t question it too hard.   
  
“I drove here, it took much less time than I thought it would.” Suga felt Oikawa’s eyes on him, and he finally looked up to meet them. _Ah. So handsome._ “Shall we?” He pulled the door and held it for Suga, gesturing toward it with the tilt of his head. He nodded back, walking into the oh-so-familiar coffee shop and stopping before the counter to look up at the menu that hung behind the baristas.   
  
“What do you like to drink, Suga-chan?” A voice whispered in his ear and nearly made him jump out of his skin. He turned to see how close Oikawa was, enough to feel the heat of his breath on his earlobe but far enough away that they weren’t touching.   
  
Suga let out a sigh once he’d caught his breath again. “I-I usually go for a mocha.” He answered almost shakily, wanting to crumple up his nerves and throw them out. Men had never affected him this way before, and he decided that he wouldn’t have it start today. He turned to face Oikawa, who was giving him quite the smirk. He imagined the other was inwardly making fun of how flustered he was, and a newfound motivation to be calm, cool, and collected rose within him. “What about you?”   
  
“Lattes,” Oikawa answered simply, gazing up at the menu only briefly. “Any kind, really.” He took an encouraging step forward, looking back as he took Suga’s hand in his to pull him towards the counter. Suga let himself be led by the strong grip, as he couldn’t focus on much else besides the softness of the foreign hand and how bold it was of Oikawa to take his right away. They only had to travel three steps to make it to their destination, and Suga secretly wished it took longer as he reluctantly eased his own grip on Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa’s grip stayed strong, however. “Hi, we’ll take a matcha latte and a mocha latte for here, please.” His voice was clear and concise, enough so that it caught the attention of the other worker behind the counter. It was only when Oikawa looked down at Suga that she turned away. “Do you want anything to eat?”  
  
“No, I’ll be fine.” Suga said, knowing damn well that if Oikawa held his hand for much longer it would get sweaty, and that’s when he wouldn’t be fine. He was lucky that Oikawa had to let go to grab his wallet, but still felt a vague emptiness that put him off. He wasn’t used to lovey-dovey gestures or the feeling of wanting more of them. That being said, it took more than a little bit of his willpower to keep from grabbing Oikawa’s hand back in his.   
  
_Geez, it’s the first ten minutes of a first date, Suga. Calm down._ Suga let his brain talk sense into him. He needed to see where things went on their own; he wasn’t sure what Oikawa’s intentions even were, so it felt wrong to push them along by going off of his instinct to _touch and feel._ He zoned in on the barista to clear his mind, her hands moving expertly as she started to craft their drinks. He understood the complexity secondhand, watching the bartenders at his job (and Asahi) mix liquors and various liquids until reaching a final product. He was always fascinated, but never compelled to do it himself.   
  
The same feeling of a hand in his brought him back to the present. “You there, Suga-chan?” Oikawa chuckled, and it was music to his ears. He nodded in reply with a smile, trying not to show how he was being swept away by such small things like the sound of a laugh or the touch of a hand. “Okay, good. You find us a table, I’ll wait for the drinks.” There was a note to his voice, something Suga couldn’t pin down. Perhaps it was excitement? Or maybe he was just as nervous as Suga was. He decided to not analyze it any further, giving the boy another nod instead.   
  
“Sure, I’ll just be over there.” Suga looked around Oikawa to a small booth in the corner, well lit and private enough for them to chat and still feel comfortable.   
  
“I let you choose the table to be a gentleman, but I was going to pick that one anyways. Nice choice, Suga-chan.” Oikawa smirked at him, and Suga laughed back at the tall boy. Of course his choice wouldn’t have mattered, and of course Oikawa had everything already planned out despite never been there before. It was adorable, but Suga didn’t let himself think about it too much so he wouldn’t start blushing again.   
  
He found his way over to the spot, sitting down at the previously occupied table. He could tell it was recently abandoned by the newspaper left open to the comics page, and the half-used sugar packet left next to the sugar caddy. After folding the paper he pushed both things aside and brushed stray sugar particles off of the table, trying to make everything as presentable as possible for when Oikawa made his way over. He still found it funny how much effort he felt he was putting into the date so far, whether it be mental or physical. You wouldn’t catch him cleaning any table that wasn’t in his restaurant on a normal day, or taking twenty-five minutes to pick his outfit that morning. It was all beyond him, as if something was pressuring him to make everything perfect.   
  
“Okay,” A voice above him tore his attention away to the now neatly stacked newspaper, and to his date bringing their drinks over on a tray. It also contained what looked like a cream puff in the shape of a cat’s head. “Here‘s yours, Suga-chan.” Without even sitting down, he placed the mocha on Suga’s side of the table, setting the rest of the items on the table including the tray, leaving it to sit on the edge.   
  
“Sit down, stay awhile.” Suga chuckled as he watched Oikawa distribute everything and fix it all meticulously. “It looks great.” He assured the boy, and he hoped his voice sounded as warm as he felt inside. It was all so endearing, and he tried but failed to hold back a grin.   
  
“Well, if you’ll let me admit something,” Oikawa started as he sat down, “I noticed you brought a camera with you, it’s sticking out of your bag.” He sheepishly pointed towards the side pocket of Suga’s bag, a tinge of pink staining the tips of his ears. “I thought you might want to take a picture.”   
  
It was something so simple, yet so thoughtful, but it made Suga stop and let out a louder laugh this time. He easily disregarded the looks he received from the other patrons. “Sure, I’d like that.” He always brought his camera with him, and most of the time he even forgot it was there. He had it for times like these, he supposed, spontaneous moments which required documentation. He took the film camera from his side pocket, taking off the lens cap and adjusting it to get the perfect settings. He paused as Oikawa began tinkering with the plates in front of them once more; a man clearly obsessed with perfection even over a silly picture.   
  
“Okay, go.”   
  
“About time, our drinks are getting cold.”  
  
“Then take the picture!”

Suga held the vintage camera to his face, looking at a beaming Oikawa through the viewfinder and finding himself smiling back. The beverages were only an afterthought in Oikawa’s presence, a being almost too vibrant for his own good.   
  
  
_Snap!_  
  
  
“Got it?” Oikawa’s voice was eager, and a hand reached out for the camera. Suga pulled his arm away, placing the camera next to him on the table.   
  
“Yeah, but I have to develop the film. It’s not one of the cameras where the picture prints right away.” Suga laughed yet again at the pout that pulled on Oikawa’s lips.   
  
“Can I still see it?”   
  
“What, the camera?”  
  
“Yeah.” Oikawa reached across the food and drink in front of them to grab the camera without waiting for an answer. Suga watched him closely as he finally went to take a sip of his drink, melting in his seat at the creaminess and depth. Oikawa held the camera up to his eye, copying Suga’s actions from before, and let his finger hover over the shutter. “Smile!”   
  
“Wait–“  
  
  
 _Snap!  
  
  
_ “Did you just–“  
  
“I can’t even see a preview of the picture?” Oikawa’s pout was back, and if Suga wasn’t sputtering a reply to what had just happened, he knew he’d laugh again. He couldn’t believe that he was already having such a great time, the worry and nerves from before shaken off and left behind at the door.   
  
“You really just did that.” Suga shook his head, going for another sip of his drink.   
  
“I sure did,” Oikawa nodded, seeming content with himself. “And I can’t wait to see it when you finally get developed. How long does it take?”  
  
“I haven’t filled up this roll of film yet. Once I take enough pictures, it only takes half an hour or so when I take them in.” Suga shrugged, noticing the cream puff again and remembering that he said he didn’t want anything to eat. A long day of classes left him feeling peckish, and he decided to go against his word. He gingerly picked up the fork that rested on the side of the plate, and cut a small chunk out for himself. He watched Oikawa raise a brow, but say nothing about the matter.   
  
“Well, I guess that means we’ll have to take photos on all of our dates to fill it up then.” Oikawa winked at him and he just about choked.   
  
“ _All_ of our dates?” Suga asked with his mouth still full, making the two of them both burst out into giggles. “How do you know this one will go well enough to even get you a second one?” He pondered when he’d finally swallowed, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.   
  
Oikawa tilted his head and gave him an inquisitive look to match. It was beyond precious. “Don’t you think it’s going well so far, Suga-chan?”   
  
Suga thought about all the times he’d laughed in the past twenty minutes already, and knew he was having a good time. Oikawa was nice– much nicer than he expected– and he hadn’t felt this comfortable on a date before. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”

* * *

Oikawa believed it continued to go well. The two sat there for hours talking about anything and everything, from Oikawa’s job as a professional volleyball player, to Suga’s hopes of being a school teacher one day. From Suga’s tiny dorm shared with his best friend, to Oikawa’s parent’s house shared with family members he didn’t see often due to conflicting work schedules.  
  
It was when the sun started to lower and stain the sky in orange, pink, and purple when they started talking about what brought them there in the first place.   
  
“Hey, uh, I’m sorry about yesterday.” Suga mumbled, fidgeting with his long-empty cup. He looked nervous, and Oikawa couldn’t tell why. “You asked me about _this_ , and I don’t think you really liked my answer.” Suga waved his wrist for a second to show off the dark writing on it. _Ah_ , now he understood.   
  
“No reason to be sorry,” Oikawa shrugged, leaning back in his seat to stretch out his back. He would wonder why it’s so stiff, but they _had_ been sitting there for awhile. “It’s not that I didn’t like it, I just hadn’t thought about soulmates quite like that before.” He saw Suga ease up, and he bit the inside of his cheek trying to ignore everything inside of him that begged him to tell the truth immediately. This was the only way that Suga would ever talk to him, let alone even consider him a potential partner. That’s all he wanted, every atom he was made of pulled him towards Suga, and if he couldn’t have him he wouldn’t know what to do.   
  
“Ah, okay. Sorry for being dramatic, then.”   
  
“I said there _wasn’t_ a reason to be sorry, Suga-chan.”  
  
The people leaving their seats in the small store and the cars driving away from the parking lot next door went unnoticed by the pair, as the two boys lived in the new world they built just for themselves in that tiny coffee shop. The only reminder they had of the time was the barista reminding them that the store would close in five minutes, at 6:55.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Suga gave her an apologetic look with a laugh. Oikawa was swooning, the silver-haired boy looking so angelic in the evening sun. “We were just finishing up. Thank you.” The other boy bowed his head slightly as he talked, probably feeling like a burden. Suga could do everything wrong and Oikawa would never think he’s a burden. Sure, he’d only known him for a day, but he already knew it was true.   
  
The lady smiled and took their forgotten dishes from the table as she left, leaving it exactly as it was when the duo showed up. Suga looked up at him and he couldn’t keep the goofy smirk off of his face.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. That was cute.”   
  
“What was cute?”   
  
“Your apologizing. And just you, really.” Oikawa winked at Suga again that day, and the blush he received in return was worth the cheesy comment tenfold. Suga rolled his eyes and got up from the table, brushing off the stray crumbs that fell in his lap before collecting all of his things from the booth. Oikawa followed suit, leading the way to the door only so he could hold it for him.   
  
“Thanks,” Suga mumbled once they were outside of the coffee shop. “That was really nice.” He looked so bashful, and all Oikawa wanted to do was kiss him. It wasn’t too soon, was it? His uncertainty kept him from a going along with it, and instead he bit his lip to contain himself.   
  
“Yeah, it was,” Oikawa started, looking down at his feet as he struggled with the next thing to say. He had no trouble talking to him all afternoon, Suga was full of amazing interests, ideas, and quirks. But that wasn’t the issue; he just didn’t want to leave yet. “Uh, Suga-chan?”  
  
“Yes, _Oikawa-kun?_ ” Suga was mocking him, he knew he was. It was only confirmed when the two locked eyes and all he could see was a playfulness dancing in Suga’s pretty brown ones. He couldn’t believe the boy in front of him was just as amazing as the one that plagued his dreams all weekend. The once mysterious bachelor he had imagined was turning into this sweet yet coy dreamboat before his eyes. He didn’t even want to continue with the rest of his question, all that was going through his mind was grabbing Suga’s face and kissing hi–  
  
“Can I give you a ride back to your place? I wouldn’t want you to walk alone.” Oikawa had to interrupt his thoughts or else he would’ve acted on them, something not wise yet. He had to wait until he knew Suga wanted to kiss him too.   
  
Suga looked at him like he was about to laugh at him, and Oikawa didn’t blame him, really. He hadn’t felt this desperate in awhile. “Sure, why not? I’m only a five minute drive away, though.”   
  
“That’s quite alright.” Oikawa tried to calm down by giving him a smile, and leading him in the direction of the parking lot. “You’ll have to excuse the car, it’s my father’s. Nothing flashy, or expensive like you probably thought I’d have.” He shrugged as he unlocked the car using the fob, watching Suga shrug back.   
  
“I don’t expect anyone our age to have a car at all. It’s nice that your father lets you use it.” Suga reached over to grab his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze, and Oikawa was left without air for a brief moment.   
  
“Ah, alright,” Oikawa managed to get out, letting their hands stay connected for a beat longer than intended, not wanting to let go. When he realized that they were still standing there he quickly composed himself and took his hand back, slipping into the front seat. He hoped his cheeks would go back to their normal colour before Suga was in the passenger seat next to him, but alas, they were not, and there he was. “Shall we?”  
  
“We shall,” Suga nodded, promptly buckling himself in. “I’ll lead the way.” They started driving, and Suga only had to give him few directions to get there. Not that Oikawa was that directionally magnificent, the drive just happened to not be that long.   
  
“We’re really here already?”   
  
“Yep! I told you it didn’t take a long time.” Suga beamed over at Oikawa, who was leaned over to get a better view of the campus through the windshield. “It’s a nice school.”  
  
“It sure is,” Oikawa nodded, pulling away to look back up at the boy who was soon to leave him. “Mind if I get a closer look?” A flash of confusion twinkled in Suga’s eyes, and Oikawa chuckled. “Can I walk you to the door, Suga-chan?” He reiterated, realization now on Suga’s face.   
  
“If you’d like,” Suga unbuckled his seatbelt and noticed that Oikawa had already done the same. “I guess that’s a yes?”   
  
“It might be,” Oikawa answered dryly as he got out of the car. He was met with a pair of rolling eyes, which earned Suga a laugh. “Show me the way.” Suga didn’t do anything else but hold his hand out next to him, making Oikawa move faster than he probably should’ve to go grab it, eagerness emitting from his entire being. He’d take anything Suga offered him, it was all so nice. Who knew his soulmate would be so intoxicating?   
  
They walked in a comfortable silence, the only thing heard being the crunch of their shoes on the pavement beneath them as they approached the building. Oikawa watched it get closer and closer with every step, each one only preparing him more and more for the feeling of oncoming sadness from their departure. The walk he wished lasted so much longer stopped once Suga paused next to him.  
  
“This is it,” He mumbled, nodding over to a set of stairs leading to a door into a separate wing of the school. Oikawa could’ve sworn Suga looked sad for a very brief second, before his eyes flickered back up to his own and revealed nothing. “Thanks again.” There was no sign of either of them letting go of the others hand, and the thought of kissing Suga crossed Oikawa’s mind for the six-thousandth time that evening.   
  
“No, thank _you_ ,” Oikawa began, and he couldn’t stop his gaze from shifting down to Suga’s lips. “I had a great time today.”   
  
“Mhm,” Suga took a step towards him, and Oikawa could barely breathe. Lord help him, Suga was inches away from his face and he could hardly contain himself. “Do you want to kiss me, Oikawa?” Suga mirrored him, his look moving to Oikawa’s lips as well.   
  
“What gave it away?” All he had to do was whisper, they were so close that he could make out individual eyelashes and a light smell of vanilla. He hoped Suga wasn’t close enough to hear his heart slamming against his chest and threatening to climb up his throat.   
  
A laugh, a beautiful song. “It’s written all over your face,” Suga’s left hand still connected to Oikawa’s right, his other coming up to rest on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Did I give it away too?”   
  
“Not at all.” That was all Oikawa needed to lean in and close the space between them, eyelids fluttering shut as his lips met Suga’s in bliss. It was soft, yearning, the best he’d ever felt. He felt Suga let out a breath they both didn’t realize he was holding, and it made Oikawa pull him in even closer. Their lips moved in unison in a kiss that wasn’t too deep, but still tender and satisfying; Everything he ever imagined and more and it happened to be there in his arms.  
  
Oikawa had never seen the stars shine so brightly before, and there they were, dancing right behind his eyelids.   
  
He didn’t want to break away from the best kiss of his life, but they had to breathe at some point. When he finally pulled away, he looked down at the flushed, out of breath boy and just about died. He knew that he should take his time with Suga, but he’d give anything to push him inside right now and see him more undone than he was now. He was ravenous, but he was patient.   
  
“Second date?” Oikawa’s voice was breathless from the kiss.   
  
“In your dreams.”  
  
Little did he know.  
  
“Good night, Oikawa Tooru.” Suga winked, he must have known how much of a tease he was being. His full name? A wink? It took Oikawa everything he had to not walk behind Suga into his dorm, to be left on this doorstep with his worked up thoughts that he’d have to indulge in later that evening, alone.   
  
“Goodnight, Sugawara Koushi.”

* * *

If someone told Suga that he had skipped all the way to his dorm after his date that night, he would believe them. The pure happiness he felt after his day out with Oikawa was immeasurable, it started as a feather like tickle in his finger tips and creeped into a deep thrum in his chest. He thought maybe it was his heart singing, but maybe that was too corny? He couldn’t describe the feeling as anything else, other than a ballad only for him and Oikawa. How silly he felt, being so vulnerable.   
  
He took a deep breath and released a chuckle before he went inside of his room, trying not to give away what a great time he had to Daichi. The last thing he wanted was for Daichi to know what he did that night; he _did_ promise he’d go searching for his soulmate, after all. It wasn’t his fault Oikawa deterred his plans a little bit, and he had a good time. If he was his friend, he’d care about his happiness more than anything else.   
  
“Hey Dai!” He called when he walked in, hanging his bag up by the door and kicking his shoes off into the slightly organized pile. They’d been working on it, really. He heard a light turn off from the bathroom and the door opened up a second later.   
  
“Hey,” Daichi greeted, his signature relaxing smile on his face. “You’re home late for a day off, what were you up to?” He walked to their snack stash, grabbing a protein bar and fiddling with the packaging.   
  
“I was studying, I have a test coming up soon.” Suga waved off the question, walking over to his designated dresser to change into something more comfortable.   
  
“I’ve never seen you so happy after studying before, sounds like you’re going to ace it.” Daichi laughed to himself, but Suga heard the doubt in his voice. _Just be cool, he has no idea. You’re a good liar._ They both knew he was not, however. “Whereabouts were you studying today?”  
  
“Jeez _dad_ , you’ve haven’t been this interested in my schooling before.” Suga scoffed as he pulled the leg of his pajama pants on. “I was at the library.” He pulled off his shirt and exchanged it for his old high school volleyball team t-shirt, the one they wore with the whole team’s names on the back. It held such dear memories, and he’d worn it so much that it was the softest shirt he owned.   
  
“Really?” Daichi spoke through a mouthful of protein bar, voice dripping with skepticism. “Because Michimiya was there about two hours ago and didn’t see you.”   
  
Suga inwardly slapped himself. Of course she was, where else would she have been? “It’s a big library...” He trailed off, not having enough to back up his alibi. One raised eyebrow from Daichi and he couldn’t hold eye contact anymore. The cat was nearly out of the bag, and Suga would’ve preferred to keep it in there for now.   
  
“Suga.” Daichi spoke firmly once he had swallowed, his arms now crossed. Suga hated this Daichi, the one who looked through you and saw all of your truths and lies within a bright spotlight. “You don’t have to hide things from me.”   
  
“You’ll hate me, Dai.”   
  
“What did you do, commit arson?” They both took a moment to laugh, Suga’s more on the bitter side.   
  
“No, Daichi. I was, uh, well,” _So much for keeping the cat in the bag._ Suga sighed, and he knew he had to say it now or else it would just get worse later. “I went on a date.” He couldn’t watch as Daichi’s look went from concerned to shocked to frustrated all in the short span of about five seconds.   
  
“And I’m assuming he wasn’t your soulmate?” When Suga didn’t reply, Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a hefty sigh. “Suga, you’re killing me here.”   
  
“My love life doesn’t even involve you.” Suga grumbled as he walked past his friend, reaching for something to snack on as well. He hadn’t eaten much besides the cat cream puff from earlier that day, which was nothing compared to the average day.   
  
“It does when it messes with your happiness. I’m just looking out for you.” When Suga scoffed at the response, Daichi turned away from him and walked over to the sofa.   
  
“Just looking out for me? Well look harder.” Suga huffed as he began to cut an apple into slices, the feeling of the knife cutting through the fruit satisfying his bubbling anger.   
  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Suga hadn’t heard Daichi sound like that before, like he was on the defence. He looked over and felt a fiery annoyance being sent in his direction.   
  
“If you weren’t _blind_ , you might see that I was pretty happy before we started having this conversation. I had a good time tonight, and I don’t think it’s fair for you to decide how _I_ feel and what’s good for _me_.” Suga had about enough of Daichi making up his mind for him. Sure, he said he’d take his soulmate more seriously, but Oikawa was different. At this point he didn’t care about how many fights or talks they’d had about this topic– this was the last one they’d have unless he brought it up himself, and he was putting his foot down.   
  
Daichi laughed, a sound that wasn’t filled with joy in the slightest. “Oh, don’t worry, I haven’t been blind at all. I’ve seen how happy all the people you’ve _dated_ have left you firsthand,” Suga could hear his voice shaking, his anger getting the best of him. He hadn’t seen Daichi mad like this before, and he braced himself for impact. “Yeah, the guys like Miya that you’re too scared to get close to, so you see them for a night and leave instead.”   
  
Suga bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything destructive, his brain working a mile a minute to even process what was just said to him. While he _did_ brace himself, he couldn’t have imagined _that_ to be the thing that left Daichi’s mouth. After taking a few deep breaths, he decided to take the calm route despite the wound the words left. “You don’t get it, it’s hard for me to connect with anyone. I get so guilty Daichi, I hear your voice in my head telling me I’m doing something wrong. I feel something pull me in the other direction, to who knows where. Everything I do feels _wrong_ and I’m just searching for the thing that makes me feel right.”   
  
“I’m sorry Suga, that was harsh. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Daichi wiped a hand across his face and sat back against the soft cushions. “I’m just concerned that you’re only thinking about your short term happiness, and I think you shoul-“   
  
“I’m sorry Dai, but I don’t need your advice this time.” Suga finished cutting up his apple and put it into a bowl. “I think I really like this guy, he’s not like the others. I’ll be fine.” He took his things with him when he walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Daichi with nothing but silence. Call him selfish, but he’d take the bed tonight whether Daichi wanted it or not. He might be calm, but he was still pissed at the way Daichi made him sound. It was both something he’d ultimately get over, but also something he’d have to be mad about first.   
  
He sat down and let himself eat his snack in annoyance, and not any amount of willpower could keep him from texting Oikawa once he was finished.   
  
  
_Suga: Of course I get into a fight with my roommate after having such a good time with you. The world keeps its balance today, I guess_.   
  
  
Suga hoped that Oikawa is okay with venting, and he hoped it wasn’t too much information for just meeting twice. He didn’t really have anyone else to tell; of course there was Asahi, but odds were that Daichi was already telling him about it. It would somehow get back to them talking about it in Midnight’s on a later date.   
  
He laid under the blankets and started watching viral clips and funny photos on his phone, trying to distract himself from the now intruding thoughts that had started moving to how Oikawa’s lips felt against his. It was an amazing kiss, something he didn’t want to pull away from, and something he’d see in his dreams weeks from now.  
  
  
 _Oikawa: He sounds annoying. Do you want me to come back and pick you up? I’m not home yet and I can easily come grab you~  
  
  
_ Suga had to bite his lip to hold back his smile at the idea. While very sweet of an offer, he wouldn’t be able to trust himself alone with him again, the kiss they shared already making him imagine going much further.   
  
  
_Suga: A night with you sounds almost too enticing, but let’s save it for another time. Don’t taint the good boy image I have of you just yet ;)   
  
Oikawa: Please, I couldn’t get rid of the “good boy” title if I tried. It’s so hard being loved by everyone. :)   
  
  
_This time Suga laughed out loud, almost completely forgetting about the ordeal that started this conversation. The sound of his beating heart in his ears almost covered the warning bells ringing inside his head, the same ones he always got when he fell for someone too fast. He’d always listened to them in the past and ran away from the feeling with his tail between his legs, but Oikawa was an exception. He’d ignore the bells, the chase much more exciting this time around.   
  
  
_Suga: Ya ya, whatever you say hot shot._  
  
 _Suga: Goodnight, Oikawa :)_  
  
 _Oikawa: Goodnight Suga-chan. I’m excited for the second date we’re supposed to have in my dreams. I’ve picked the outfit and everything! xx_  
  
 _Oikawa: (Oh, and did you just call me hot? ;) )_

As insane as he felt, it was then, at 8:22 on a Wednesday evening that Suga started to fall in love with Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again it’s me. Please kudos/bookmark/comment if you liked this chapter, everything and anything counts and means the whole entire world to me ♡ i promise i will update soon and i will see you all later! 
> 
> Contact me on twitter, lovelies: @OikawaSimp_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! today has been such an exciting day with season 4 starting up again, and i thought it would be the perfect day to share another chapter with you all. i hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

_I’ll be Polaris_

_A light to guide your way home,_

_But you won’t follow_

* * *

  
  
“I’m leaving, see you later.” Before anything else could be said, Suga slammed the door behind him and left Daichi all alone. This was a new routine for them; Suga would get ready for the day, and Daichi would try to talk to him about whatever he could. His plans for the day, what he’d eat for breakfast, anime they used to watch together. Hell, he’d even tried talking about the other’s schoolwork despite hating psychology. But Suga always gave him short answers that could never lead into a conversation, and would leave. Daichi knew it was his fault, after what he’d said a week ago when they were arguing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that month. Implying Suga’s promiscuity should’ve been out of bounds, and it was most definitely none of his business. But there he was, barging into Suga’s personal life due to his own frustration and causing problems for him once more.

He tried not to let it bother him, and it really didn’t as much as the argument they’d had about Atsumu Miya did. That being said, the distance Suga was so blatantly throwing in between them made the brunette anxious to get back to where they used to be. Seeing him leave every morning was quickly becoming his least favourite part of the day, always forcing him to sit and wallow in his self pity.

Daichi did however have plans that day that he could look forward to. Michimiya was coming over that morning to study with him, and he was happy to spend time with her until they had to leave for the classes they both had later in the day. Their relationship was fresh– just short of a couple weeks old– but it was something that he felt had been developing for a long time. He’d liked her as more than a friend since they’d met, and it had been him to move things forward on the Friday evening of Tendou’s party. After a short discussion the morning after, they made the decision to become an official couple. He didn’t realize how many people had been expecting this to happen for a long time until they all responded with “ _finally_!” when they’d announced it. (He’d felt the same way.)

A knock on the door, and he didn’t even have to say anything for Michimiya to open it and let herself in. “Hey!”

“You sure are comfortable here,” Daichi chuckled, meeting her at the entrance to give her a sheepish kiss on the forehead. Her face went an adorable shade of red, and he was sure his went some sort of pink at the very least. “How was your morning?”

“It was fine,” Michimiya started with a shrug, returning a kiss to his cheek before walking past him to the couch. “I saw Suga on the way here, he didn’t seem like he was doing so hot.” She opened her textbooks that had sticky notes poking out from what seemed to be every page. He always wondered how she was able to study in that class, but she apparently got A’s in every subject so the method must’ve been fool proof. She paused for a moment when he walked over to the couch with a slight pout on his lips. “Is everything okay, Dai?”

“Suga’s still mad at me,” Daichi sat next to her with a huff, pulling a few books out of his bag next to the sofa. “I get it, I really do. But I just wish everything was back to the way it was.”

She reached over and took his hand in hers, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “He’ll come around, we both know he will. This is Suga we’re talking about, after all.” They shared a vaguely disheartened smile before turning back to their books and flashcards, dodging the subject for the rest of the day. Daichi didn’t blame either of them for it– it’s not like they could say anything to make it better that he hadn’t already said to Suga. The ball was in his friend’s court now, and all he could do was wait.

“Oh! Daichi, I have something that might cheer you up.” Michimiya piped up after about an hour of studying, grabbing her phone and quickly navigating through a dozen tabs. Once she came across a video, she shifted close enough so they both could see the screen.

“What is this?” Daichi asked with a raised brow. All he could see was a crowd of drunk people, all yelling or laughing, maybe one was crying? Besides that, as the camera stopped shaking, he saw a table come into focus.

“Someone recorded the beer pong tourney from the party and posted it online,” Michimiya laughed when Bokuto shoved his face into the camera with his tongue out. Akaashi grabbed him and stumbled away, and Ushijima was heard slurring the house rules in the background. “I thought we could watch a bit of it to see if it’s any good.”

“Why not? I can’t remember it anyways,” Daichi scratched the back of his head nervously when Michimiya glared at him. “I can remember everything with you, of course! Just not... this.” He saw Kuroo and Kenma lined up at one end of the table ready to play, a hazy fire in the pair’s eyes as they met similar looks from Bokuto and Akaashi. If they weren’t as drunk as they were, Daichi might’ve been intimidated.

The game was eventful, providing the two with a sufficient amount of laughs to get them through the pathetic showing of struggling boys throwing ping pong balls at each other. In the end it was a win for Bokuto and Akaashi, and Daichi didn’t know there were so many people attending the party that Bokuto could celebrate with. He was quite the boisterous man, seemingly infectious as the crowd around him patted him on the back and grabbed him while they cheered. So much of a commotion was caused that people were being pushed around, and a tall boy who Daichi hadn’t seen before fell in front of the camera onto someone next to him. The camera panned over to the puddle of people, which he figured out in no time to be Suga in Oikawa Tooru’s arms. And then he heard it.

_“Sorry,”_

_“Are you an an-“_

“ _Wait_. Michimiya, stop the video.” Daichi was frozen to his seat, his eyes stuck on the now frantic Oikawa on the screen. _What did he just say?_

“Why? What’s wrong?” Michimiya pressed the pause button on the screen, looking up at Daichi inquisitively.

“I... I need to see that last part again.” Daichi insisted, reaching towards the phone and rewinding the video by about twenty seconds. He may have heard it wrong, but he needed to be sure. He pressed play, his eyes glued to the screen while Michimiya’s worried ones were stuck on him. He watched as the tall boy crashed into Suga again, and he heard the whole exchange this time.

“ _Sorry,”_

_“Are you an angel?”_

Daichi felt his breath catch in his throat, confirming that what he heard before to be true. The look on Oikawa’s face only solidified it, initial surprise morphing into panic when Suga ran off screen. He would've laughed if he wasn’t in shock– leave it to Suga to hit on his soulmate and leave after _literally_ falling for them. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling, his brain connecting ideas like puzzle pieces while the crowd on Michimiya’s phone continued to roar.

“Uh, Daichi?” Michimiya piped up, pausing the video and placing her phone on the table. “What’s happening?”

“I just have to talk to Suga about that, that’s all. He just about took out Oikawa Tooru after all!” Daichi laughed away the blatant lie, hoping she’d leave it for now. “I’ll tell you the details later, I promise.”

She raised her brow at him, fiddling with a pen in between her fingers. “Okay, sure.” She must’ve known he was lying, but he did promise to fill her in, and he planned on keeping it.

The one part of his lie that was true was that he did need to talk to Suga. There was one person standing in his way, however.

* * *

The music from the tiny radio sitting on the windowsill couldn’t drown out the one-sided laughter that resonated off of the walls. The late afternoon sun couldn’t blind Oikawa more than Suga’s smile could, and right now he might prefer to legitimately be blind so he wouldn’t have to look at his mistake any longer.

“I can’t believe you forgot the flour.” Suga giggled, and Oikawa wanted to smile back so badly, but he was too ashamed. Earlier that day Suga had texted him that he was craving cake, and Oikawa had invited him over to make one with him. It seemed like such an easily executable date, and he somehow still found a way to screw it up.

“Me neither,” He sighed as he remembered his overconfidence when he slid it into the oven and claimed it would be perfect.

“Do you think it will still taste okay?”

“I’m _not_ letting you eat that.”

“You’re crazy,” Suga shook his head as he put the rest of the ingredients away, and Oikawa threw his failure away in the garbage. “What do we do now?” The sound of scraping the tray hid the sounds of Suga’s footsteps finding their way over to him, and when he turned around after placing the dirty dishes in the sink he jumped.

“Don’t scare me like that, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckled nervously at how close Suga was to him, their chests mere centimetres from touching each other, their lips only slightly farther apart. “And, if you’d like, we can stop by the store and pick up a real cake?” He suggested faintly, voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t need for it to be any louder.

“Can’t we just stay here?” Suga tilted his head when he asked the question, his voice dripping with faux innocence. It didn’t take much to see what Suga had planned, his eyes full of fire and giving away his every move. “We can get cake some other time.”

Oikawa hummed, bringing a gentle hand to rub Suga’s back before resting on his hip. “We could, but there are no sweets here besides what’s in the trash.” He tried to reason with Suga, but it seemed that there was no getting through to him.

“That’s fine,” Suga whispered, leaning in so there wasn’t even an inch of space between them. “You’re sweet enough.” He closed the gap with a kiss, and there was no way Oikawa was saying no to that. This kiss was the third they’d shared, and while they all included Suga’s soft lips and slick tongue, each one had felt different. The first one felt cautious, like Suga was testing the waters and seeing what Oikawa liked. The second had more confidence, one that Suga had planted on him when he’d arrived at his doorstep today. The difference between that one and the one he was experiencing now was night and day, Suga no longer showing an ounce of shyness. The silver-haired man had him backed up against the kitchen counter, one hand on his neck and the other resting on his chest. Their tongues rolled against one another, a kiss so deep that he wasn’t able to contain the low groan that Suga swallowed. He was thankful that both of his parents were working that day.

The hand on his chest found its way down his body and under his shirt, fingers tracing the defined line that travelled into his jeans. Just as Suga found the waistband of his boxers, Oikawa pulled away with a small gasp. “Suga,” His voice was a hoarse whisper, words spoken into Suga’s cheek as he left a light kiss there. “Let’s save this for another time.” He had to stop things there or else he might get too carried away– He wanted nothing more than to have Suga in every possible way, but they had their whole lives for that. Besides, he needed to play his cards carefully being in the situation that he was with him.

Suga was flushed in what Oikawa couldn’t tell was exhilaration or embarrassment, but the boy took a step back. “Do you not want it? I’m sorry if I misread things.” He rubbed at his arm anxiously, and Oikawa realized now that Suga probably felt rejected.

“Oh Suga-chan, believe me, I want this– I want you, really badly. What I don’t want is to rush anything with you.” Oikawa tried to assure him, and he noticed Suga’s look soften. “If you want proof that I want you, well, see for yourself.” He sheepishly gestured down to his tented jeans, face covered in crimson and a laugh in his throat. He wasn’t normally a vulnerable person, but he felt it was necessary if he wanted to get Suga back to smiling at him.

Suga chuckled, playfully tapping the area before leaving a kiss on his cheek. “I get it, don’t worry.” He backed away and looked at the mess nearly spilling out of the sink. “I’m going to run to the bathroom, and then we should probably clean up.”

“Agreed,” Oikawa was happy the previous conversation was discarded. “Let me get a head start.” He said to Suga before the boy slinked away. He filled the sink with warm soapy water to soak the dirty dishes in, a frown tugging on his lips; He hoped he didn’t make Suga feel too self conscious, and that it was understood that he was taking their relationship seriously. He thought he’d laid it out pretty clearly in the note he left back at the restaurant, but soulmates aside, he wasn’t just here for a hook up. He valued Suga so much more than that, more than he’d probably ever know.

The buzzing of his phone on the counter interrupted his thoughts and the repetitive scrubbing of dishes. He abandoned them there for a moment, drying his hands as he walked over to see what it could be.

_Notification: Messenger_   
_Daichi Sawamura_   
_We need to talk, ASAP._

Oikawa’s brow furrowed, swiping the notification and finding himself to be stumped. What could this be about? That name hadn’t been on his radar for years, and it didn’t sound like he was looking for any volleyball tips or tricks.

_Tooru Oikawa_   
_What is this regarding?_

_Daichi Sawamura_   
_I know what you’ve been hiding._

The response was instant. It made him stop, his blood running cold. It could be about anything, but Oikawa had a feeling he knew exactly what it was about. He just had to make sure.

_Tooru Oikawa_  
 _Elaborate, Sawamura. Being cryptic doesn’t get you very far_.

_Daichi Sawamura_   
_I guess this would be easier if we just met and talked about it in person. Can you meet tonight?_

Oikawa sighed, reading the message a few times. It had to be about Suga, this was his best friend after all. But the only thing he’d been hiding was the fact that they were soulma-

A flush came from the bathroom upstairs, and he knew he had to respond now before Suga got back.

_Tooru Oikawa_   
_Tonight works. Name the place, I’ll let you know when I’m leaving._

With that, he pocketed his phone and resumed cleaning the dishes. He felt another vibration in his pocket, but he didn’t dare look now, with Suga walking over to him and kissing a dangerous spot on his neck. _Tease_.

“Need help?”

“I’d like that.”

The two spent the rest of the late afternoon making a successful dinner, lounging around the house, and stealing small kisses from one another. Oikawa found out that Suga was ticklish along his hip bones, and that his favourite colour was as green. His shoe size was nine and a half, and he wanted both a dog and a cat when he was older to make up for never owning a pet growing up. He found out that Suga was very affectionate, and one of his favourite ways to cuddle was with someone’s head in his lap, so he could run his fingers through their hair. So that’s how they were. It was comfortable, everything Oikawa had ever longed for.

A silence that was far from awkward filled the space around them, Oikawa gazing up at Suga whose nails were gently scratching at his scalp. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Suga shifted and brought him back to reality. “While I’d love to stay, I think it’s probably about time I head home.” Suga mumbled, and Oikawa had to rub his eyes to get rid of the pre-sleep blurriness.

“Right,” Oikawa cleared his throat, sitting up to stretch his arms over his head. “You have to study, don’t you?” He heard Suga hum an affirmative as he too stretched, standing up and bending over to touch his toes. “Then let’s get you home.”

The two got Suga’s things together and just as they approached the door, it opened from the other side revealing Oikawa’s mom. With a quick introduction, a retrieval of car keys, and a goodbye, the two were on their way.

“What’s the name of your school again? I need to learn a good route there.” Oikawa asked, looking down at his phone. He was quite positive he knew how to get there, but he needed an excuse to reply to Daichi. He hated these little white lies, but he believed the correct move would be to keep Suga in the dark about this meeting for now.

“Tohoku University,” Suga replied with a smile, waiting on the other side of the car for the door to be unlocked. “I’m sure you’ll figure out all the shortcuts soon enough.”

_Daichi Sawamura_   
_Katahira Park is just around the corner. Let’s meet there._

_Tooru Oikawa_   
_Leaving now. Be there in 45 minutes._

“I hope so,” Oikawa replied, turning off his notifications so Suga wouldn’t see the familiar name pop up on his GPS app. He unlocked the car for them, and they began their journey back to Sendai. His nerves were crawling under his skin, resting in the palms of his hands and the nape of his neck. Daichi was being too vague, and Oikawa’s hunch could only take him so far. Who was he to assume what was going on in Daichi’s brain? But wasn’t there really only one thing that would make the man message him in the first place?

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa blinked and peeked a glance over at Suga, whose hand came over to rest on his thigh. “Yes, just fine. Why?”

“Oh, you seem to be deep in thought.” Suga’s hand rubbed small circles before slowly moving away. “It isn’t because of what I said earlier, was it?” His voice lowered, a hint of fear lacing the edges. Oikawa wondered if Suga was already worried about losing him, but he brushed the thought away.

“No, don’t worry. What happened earlier wasn’t even close to scaring me away, Suga-chan.” Oikawa chuckled, looking over at him when they were stopped at a red light. “You’d have to grow wings and a tail for me to even consider running away.”

Suga laughed. “I’ll have to keep them hidden for a little longer then, huh?” A roll of Oikawa’s eyes, and Suga was laughing again.

Despite Suga’s soothing aura, Oikawa’s heart still raced as they got closer and closer to the destination. Talks like the ones he was about to have always stressed him out, and by the looks of Daichi’s messages, it might be more of a lecture. He’d find out soon however, as they reached Suga’s dorm even faster than anticipated.

“Thanks for today.” Suga flashed him a brilliant smile, leaning across the seat to give Oikawa one last kiss. It filled Oikawa with warmth, a kiss that made him want to drive them both back to his house and stay with Suga forever. But he’d have more time, and right now especially wasn’t the time to dawdle.

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa breathed, already feeling lonely as Suga slid out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. He quickly unbuckled and leapt out of his seat after opening the door, watching him start to walk away. “See you soon?” He called over, hands resting on the roof of the car. He probably sounded desperate, but he needed more. He’d need more until Suga was with him all the time, and until then, this was only their second date and he’d have to wait about a week to see him again.

Suga turned, a smile still on his face. “Of course,” He yelled back with a wave, and Oikawa could write a trilogy on how pretty he looked in the post-sunset glow. “Bye, Oikawa.” Oikawa watched him walk, partly to make sure he got in safe, but mostly because Suga was the best thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Once he was sure the boy was inside, he got back into the car and followed his GPS to the park around the corner. It quite literally _was_ around the corner, and Oikawa had no problem at all finding the place that him and Daichi were meeting. A large gazebo in the middle of the park with a single bench under cover was occupied by a man facing the other direction, who also happened to be the only person in the vicinity. If he wasn’t looking for Daichi specifically, he probably wouldn’t have recognized him— it had been much too long since they’d seen each other for him to remember what he looked like from this far away, especially without his glasses that he’d forgotten in the car.

“Sawamura,” Oikawa spoke up as he approached, watching Daichi startle before getting up, turning to face him quickly. “How are you doing this fine summer evening?” He asked with a smirk, noticing the strange expression on the others face. It was almost as if he was trying to keep himself calm, a smile that screamed discomfort covering any other emotion that threatened to come forward.

“I’m doing fine, thank you,” Daichi’s voice was firm, something that must have gotten him far when he was the captain of Karasuno. “But we have other matters to discuss.” Oikawa raised a brow at his forwardness, taking a step toward one of the beams holding up the gazebo and leaning against it.

“Alright, cut to the chase then. Why did you call me here?” Oikawa crossed his arms across his chest when Daichi shoved his hands into his pockets, the two of them keeping a healthy amount of distance between themselves. All he wanted was to get this over with and for his heart to stop beating so hard in his chest. It wasn’t the kind of heart slamming nervousness he got around Suga, or the one before an important game. It was the kind that made his blood run faster and his thoughts jump to conclusions, and it was the kind he wasn’t used to.

“Okay. You have a soul mark,” Daichi started slow, looking at the arm which had the wrist embellished with his mark. “You’ve also met your soulmate, right?” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, his smirk from before turning into a frown. “Don’t bother answering that, I already know. You met him weeks ago at Tendou’s house, and his name is Sugawara Koushi. My best friend.”

“And what makes you think that?” Oikawa felt his mouth go dry. How could Daichi know this when Suga couldn’t remember a thing? What if Suga was doing the same thing _he_ was doing to _him_ right now? Daichi said nothing, only pulled out his phone and showed him a clip of their first interaction happening at the pong table in the basement. The moment he’d gone over a thousand times in his head, the moment his breath was taken away by the most stunning boy. The moment he so badly wished Suga had remembered. He let his panicked eyes leave the screen to meet Daichi’s after the video had played twice. “Does he know?”

“No, he’s under the impression that he hasn’t met his soulmate yet.” Daichi turned his phone off and tucked it away, and Oikawa remembered how to breathe again after his moment of disquiet. “Why haven’t you told him, Oikawa?”

“He can’t know, Sawamura.” Oikawa rubbed a hand over his face, thinking about what would happen if he were to admit his lies to Suga. The ashen haired boy would leave him, that’s for sure. He’d leave him and never look back, and Oikawa would never love anyone ever again.

Drama aside, Suga would be extremely displeased at the very least.

“And why’s that?” Daichi bit back, his earlier calm long gone and replaced with aggression. “He deserves to know, he’s been searching for you for so lon-“

“That’s not what he told me,” Oikawa huffed, noticing Daichi roll his eyes and swear under his breath. He cocked his head at the reaction, wondering if Suga and Daichi had the same conversation about the subject in the past. “He told me that he wasn’t looking for a soulmate, that it would be more worthwhile to find someone without a mark and go against all odds.” Oikawa took a step towards Daichi, the man who was clearly having a war within himself. “He wasn’t looking at all, was he? He hates his mark, he said he used to hide it with long sleeves and his watch.”

“That’s besides the point. Just because he doesn’t like what his mark says doesn’t mean he wasn’t looking from him- well, _you_.” Daichi shook his head, the directness of his voice starting to fade. He must’ve known that Oikawa had a point, Suga had mentioned to him the measures he used to go through to hide his mark and how much Daichi had hated it all.

“But look at where we are right now. He met me as a customer at his restaurant, nothing more.” Oikawa thought back to that day, the shyness that soon disappeared once the two had spent time together, the way he kept checking in on him and Iwaizumi every five minutes while they dined. It made his heart flutter and long for his partner again. “Being his soulmate is not what he wants from me, and so far, it’s gone well.”

“I don’t know,” Daichi sat back down on the bench, his shoulders hunched and head turned up at the tall brunette. “He’s my best friend. All I want is for him to be happy.”

“I just want what’s best for him too, Sawamura. It’s not like he’s with someone who isn’t his soulmate, that’s just who I’m pretending to be so he’s happy. It’s for both of our sakes. I’m not what he wants right now, but I need him.” Oikawa let out a shaky breath, his vulnerability surprising him again that day. Normally he was never this open with anyone other than Iwaizumi or his sister, but if he wasn’t in this case then he might lose Suga.

“You can’t expect this to work.” Daichi sighed, looking at the ground in front of him. Oikawa saw the man slowly start to understand what was going on, and all he needed was his word.

“This is all I want in the entire world. I’d give up everything for him, you know?” Oikawa laughed, but it wasn’t necessarily happy. The fact that he may have to give up his integrity to some and continue lying left a sour taste in his mouth, but it would all be worth it in the end. His heart strings that pulled him here time and time again were finally singing, he was walking on air, and nothing had ever felt easier. Having his soulmate meant he was at peace, and he knew Suga felt the same way. He could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at him said it all. “Come on Sawamura, you’re making me feel like a man begging his partner’s father for their hand in marriage.”

Daichi just about laughed at that, but stayed quiet and mostly emotionless. “We might both have his best interest in heart, but I’ll have to think about it longer.” He stood up to leave, and Oikawa’s jaw dropped. No way, he couldn’t leave him like this. He needed to know that Daichi wouldn’t say anything, he couldn’t have his everything ruined before he’d even had a taste of it.

“Daichi, please,” Oikawa pressed, reaching out to grab him by the arm. “He’s happy right now, just let him be happy with me. I’m begging you.” Fear pulsed through his veins once more, and he made sure Daichi saw his desperation. He couldn’t put it any better than he had already, he just needed to get through to Daichi.

The two locked eyes, and Daichi tugged his arm away. “Bye, Oikawa.” The words didn’t sound nearly as sweet as they did coming from his love’s mouth. Daichi turned and walked away, leaving Oikawa by himself in the gazebo trying to grab whatever dignity he had left. He begged for no one, and the one time he did, it was rejected. He only started moving towards his car when Daichi was out of view, though he couldn’t really feel his legs anyways.

This could be it. What if he never saw Suga again?

It had only been two dates, but Oikawa was madly in love with Sugawara Koushi.

* * *

Suga sung along to his favourite song blaring from his phone in the shared bedroom, taping up old pictures from high school along the wall. He hung up one of Tanaka and Nishinoya grinning and holding their hands up in peace signs, and another of Kiyoko and Yachi doing the same gesture side by side. He laughed at a picture of Kageyama yelling at Hinata with Yamaguchi making a heart with his hands above their heads. Many more followed, but the one that caught his attention most was a picture of him, Daichi, and Asahi with the biggest grins on their faces after the first game they won at nationals. They were drenched with sweat, and still had many games to go after that one. They had no idea what followed that day, the people they’d play against and how devastating their loss would turn out.

Suga bet that even if they did know what their future was in that tournament, they’d still be smiling. They were together doing the thing they loved, and they really couldn’t ask for more than that. He placed the picture in the middle of it all, and everything was starting to come together. His film camera was almost full, and once it was he’d put all of those pictures there as well to polish it up and complete his project.

He thought back to the pictures from the cafe, and knew that the identical pictures of him and Oikawa would be the perfect thing to add. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of his boyfriend? No, not quite. Whatever the label, the boy made him feel far too relaxed and cared for, everything he’d ever wanted. It was nothing he’d ever felt before, and it was something he’d look forward to for a long, long, ti-

“Suga, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you all didn’t mind that i changed up the formatting a little bit, I’m testing things out. I may change previous chapters to make it all look the same, but it seems like a lot of work ^^’
> 
> if you liked it please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark, and if you want to contact me personally you can find me on twitter is @OikawaSimp_ ! 
> 
> I’ll see you all very soon ♡


End file.
